In a Supernatural world
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Takes place season 2 on wards Season one is not part of this fic. This fic might be Au in later ch
1. Prolog - Trumen High 2004

_**I'm back with a new story called In a Supernatural world.**_

_**In the prolog Thomas is 14, Sam is 15 or 16, Dean is 28 I'm saying in this fic Dean had up to gr 11 for school education. This will be a fic based off of Season 4 Ep called After school Special. Dean will have no pairing Sam will be the main pair in this fic. Sam and My Ooc will be the main pair This fic will have Also Ben Braeden with my Oc for a while that will be explained in a later ch. Everything will be the same with my Ooc expect a little different with his personality. That will be him knowing about Sam/Dean and knowing about there mom, Yellow eyes and what he did to Sam This will follow the show but some things will be changed This will go by season This Ch will be Prolog. As for other Supernatural Characters these will be the ones in this fic. Ruby, Castiel, Anna Milton, John Winchester, Mary Winchester (Flash back's and Time travel ep's) Ellen Harvelle & Jo Harvelle, Bobby Signer, (Abby) Bella Talbot, Lisa Braeden & Ben Braeden, Pamela Barnes**_

_**Season 5 will play a role in the prolog Purgatory is season 5, 6 & 7 but all information about it will be revealed in the prolog Eve will be mentioned same with Samuel Colt all his information will be mentioned as well. Characters from Season 7 and 8 will not be in the fic and Adam will not be in the fic instead of being killed by ghouls he will be killed by a Demon. Also this will have early Physic Sam instead of near the end of Season 2 when he gets his powers.  
**_

_**Villains that will be in the fic Azazel (Yellow Eye Demon), Lilith Alistair, Lucifer, Crowley, Eve mother of all, The four horse men Also four horse men will help Sam and Dean as for what Horse men well you will have to read to find out. In my fic some changes will be made Season 1 will not be in the fic Ch 1 will start season 2 just after the crash and the first Ep Ellen and Jo Appear. Most of Season 1 will be in a flash black as for the Colt they don't have it it will be explained at the end of the Prolog. As for rest of Season 1 it will be in flash back for both. Season 2,3,4 5,& 6 will have major changes Season 7 will be the next instalment of this fic. The changes I will make well You just have to wait and find out and the kids with the ability's will be in the fic the plot around them will be different**_

_**This fic will be rated Teen and Mature I will change it later on in the fic Also this fic will have mild Sexual content course language the usual stuff if you don't like don't read Sam and Thomas will not be together until later in the fic Sam doesn't even Remember Thomas. The fic will have Sam's Flash backs later on when I get a plot for it. It will go in order of the seasons.**_

_**Sam will be the same age in the show 23 or 24 Dean will be older then he is in the show by a few years he will be 36, Jo, and Thomas will be the Same age, 22 Ben Braeden will be 18. **_

_**I will have a short cross over with PJAO. Explaining Thomas meeting Percy and Annabeth, how he travelled with them and such. They told him who he was and they ask him come to camp but Thomas refuses saying he has other things to do and tells them what has happen in his life since being born that will take place two years before this fic.**_

_**Prolog High School & New friends **_

_**Turemen High November, 2004.**_

Thomas sighed as he got out of best friends car It was Black Volkswagen Rabbit not to many of those where made. He looked at the time and then sighed yet again.

"Hey what's the matter, You know it will fun and you will understand why I got you into this high school." A female voice adds

"Ruby I know, don't be a bitch about it, The Winchester's right, just because your a Demon I know what you are I bet they don't even know what Demon's are yet I bet John Winchester has only made them hunt small fry." Thomas said

The girl that was named Ruby laughed then sighed, She had long silky blond hair, Wore tight Blue Jeans, black T-Shirt and A Blue Jacket along with black high heels and was obsessed with french fries. Her age Thomas didn't know but she was all he had. He thank her because of what said did and she taught him a lot of things was well. Thomas How ever was different. He was 14, 6.1, had deep silky brownish blond hair. His eyes were a gold colour with a tint of sliver. He wore A Black Muscle shirt his nicely toned body showed through that and on top of that he wore a long Sliver vest that went to about the top of his legs. As for his other clothes Sliver Shorts that could be turned into Jeans as for underneath that he were thermal boxers that could keep him warm. His shoes were Orange & Red the laces were Blue. As for other things well a Tattoo on his right Shoulder that was a dragon. It was Orange and red with Sliver and Gold in it. In the centre was a phase in another Language that Thomas and Ruby only understood. This phase started in the centre and worded around the Dragons wings. Toke Ra Ma Eek Tao Han Re Ma Emu Ancient Drago Camelot Drago Heir.

(An: Translates to O Ancient Dragon King of Camelot The Dragon Heir)

Thomas sighed as he rub his shoulder. Ruby looked at him then sighed her self.

"Do you always have to rub that it creeps me out." she added

"Sorry it's been bugging me a lot since I hit puberty two years ago It just start acting up when we move to this area and What, I'm sorry, Don't forget I'm a creature of myth too among other things." Thomas said as she sighed.

"Yes I know, but What Lilith doesn't know is I took you in and I wasn't suppose to, You were to die when you were born. Angels saved your ass I know they did I smelled one when I came and got you. As for that Tattoo we need more Information" Ruby adds

"I understand and Yes I understand about her but she is a bitch and is still in hell, the Colt is no where to be found and the gate is still sealed. As for the Angel I think it was Jaden or Castiel because I been having dreams about Angels. As for Purgatory well I'm a dragon that comes from there So I don't even know if I'm human I looked into a few things Vayne Kipper and his wife were part of Camelot so that might be where Dragons comes in. Thomas said

"Your right, she is but she knows I'm topside and will want to contact me if she gets out then what?" She adds looking at Thomas

"Well You could tell her I'm your brother Does she know about my family?" Thomas added

"Yes but she doesn't know of you and that could work only Demons that knows of your family are Azazel and Alistair They think your dead as well. Any way I got to go I need to find something information I don't know how long I'll be I call you ok You will have the house to your self. You can do what you want expect tell the Winchester's what we are doing" Ruby said

"Fine I know as for Information is it about who killed my family or is it about Azazel?" Thomas adds

Both Ruby added As Thomas shut the door to the car. Just as he did a 67 Impala pulled in.

"Thanks Ruby" Thomas said as Two boys got out of the Impala.

"You know, You could have walked" Ruby adds

"I know but I would been late for my first day of high school So when will you be back, you said your going away." Thomas adds while the two boys stare at the car. "A month or so" Ruby said

"Bitch!" Thomas adds

"Take you ego crap and shove it up you ass, I gave you a home you know" Ruby said

"Ok Ok Don't get your panties tied in a knot" Thomas said as she drove out the parking lot.

Thomas sighed as he walked passed the two who got out of the Impala.

"Thanks Dad, Huh? Why? Ok I will." one of the boys said. And the car drove off.

The boys notice Thomas going through his bag

"Where the fuck is it, If I lose that knife Ruby will be pissed at me She said I might need it but it's not they will show up at a high school. Maybe Shifters I don't know" Thomas said not noticing the boys heard him

Thomas sighed as he looked for. He took a small sliver blade and some else from his bag and put in his pocket.

Both boys notice this and stare at what he takes out

"Dean... Does he know?" the boy said

"I don't know Sam but we should look into it. He's about your age why don't you say hi" Dean adds

"Dean" Sam said

The bell rang as Dean had said that.

_**Classroom 504 **_

"Class we have two new Students Sam Winchester and Thomas Kipper go head and share something about your self Thomas" The Teacher said

Thomas sighed "Hi I hate bullies, I like gold, I'm gay. My family was killed when I was a baby. I got taken in by a girl named Ruby she is obsessed with french fries I don't know why never asked. She drives A 67 Volkswagen Rabbit that I help rebuild, I like video games and among other things I hunt as well. I know how to handle weapons but my favourite is a bow. I more good at that then anything else." Thomas said looking at the teacher.

The class stares at Thomas, Some girls said cute and boys said cool

He nods then looks at Sam. "Do you want to say anything Sam?" "Not Really Sam said The teacher nodded and told them where to go.

Sam went to his seat and his butterfly knife fell out of his bag.

The kid who saw this and gasp, asked if it was his Sam just sat down with out saying anything then the kid spoke up and told Sam his name while Sam did the Same and Thomas sat right be hind a tall kid who was now picking on the kid that talked with Sam.

"Stop it" Sam said, The kid looked at him and said "You want to take his place"

"He doesn't have to, if you brother either them again I will Kick your fat ass and put you in a hospital." Thomas adds

The boy turns around and stares at Thomas. "What you going to do fag" he adds

Thomas smirks "This" He punches the kid so hard that a snap was heard. Blood now drip down the kids face. The bell rang and all the kids left. Laughing and talking about what happen.

The Kid yelped and ran out the door, I get you ass wipe. He added

Oh. looked who's crying I get you fatty. Thomas said back.

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that" the boy with glasses adds. "I had to and No I didn't do it for you but for every one hes picked on and he will not be back for awhile, I broke his nose and Jaw I think. Thomas added looking at the Kid.

Sam looked at Thomas. My name is Sam Winchester, this is Berry Cook." Sam said

Thomas just waved "Names Thomas Kipper, Any way I think lunch is next or do we have another class if so I'm so ditching getting some food then going to class if you two want to join me Ill pay and we can talk about things." Thomas adds

Wait you would ditch just to get food? Berry said

"Ya, I don't care I have a high Iq. Ruby basic made me.. Well she force me to tutor a friend of hers. That's why I just started today."

Ruby, that chick you were talking to outside when me and my brother pulled up in our dads Impala Sam said

"Yes Thomas said back

"Dam what a hot looking slut" Sam said laughing

Thomas laughed "A Slut? No. A whore. She sleeps with men like no tomorrow even chicks I don't even know her age but she saved my life and she took me in when my Parents died Police are still looking into it My house was caught on fire, and I don't know anything else. I think something Supernatural did it" Thomas said going through his bag

Sam looks at him. Laughs then adds "Like what?

"Tell you guys the truth my family was very religious, I think Lucifer killed them. Don't get me wrong I don't believe in the devil but something did it there was Sulphur at the house I checked 14 years later, the house has been sold many times but the family's always move out with in 3 months. So its owned by the county now" Thomas said

"That's weird" Berry added

"Ya but what's even weirder is one half of the house burned to the ground I was found in the rubble by Ruby, and that side of the house it seems it is in good shape not showing any signs that it was burned down. Thomas said looking at the two

"Wait how is that possible?" Sam adds

"I don't know, I check the history of the house and every 5 years it seems the house has weird events. The day I was born, there was the fire that took half it out. 5 years before that some one was killed in it 5 years before that the back yard was set on fire killing the family's dog at the time. More events happened and the dates go even further back but what's even more weirder they started on the day some house in Lawrence Kansas got burned and that had three survivors a mom was killed two brothers and dad lived The paper didn't even say the family's name but Ruby thinks it was her best friend's family."

Sam looks at Thomas in shock.

What was her friends name? Sam added

"Mary Campbell. She doesn't know who she married but they were good friends years ago but they had a fight about if a werewolf was real or something thing Ruby said if you don't believe me look it up, Mary said I know what's real and what's not they are not real. After that they took it out on each other Ruby has the scars to prove it."

Sam looks at Thomas while Berry laughs.

"Werewolves. You got to be joking, I know other things out there that can't be explained like Angles, Vampires, Ghosts. If those were real wouldn't some one know." he said

"They are, trust me" Thomas takes off his shirt and the boys notice his neck and shoulder. On his neck there was a bite mark that had two holes that looked like sharp teeth bit Thomas and on his Shoulder were claw marks "What the fuck?" Berry adds "I know that's what I said when Ruby told me what happen, that is why she locks me in a metal room every full moon. Just in case" Thomas said.

"Wait you turn? Berry adds "No I just attack like crazy. I don't remember anything as well. As for turning I don't think so" Thomas added

Berry sighs "I thought they were myth like Demons." Berry said

"You believe in Angles but not Demons wow your one funny kid." Thomas added

Sam sighs looks at both of his new friends. "So Berry where did you here that supernatural things are real?" Sam added looking at Thomas while he asked.

"Oh, Some Angel told me he's are age or younger Jaden I think was his name, he told me that I would have good friends when I got to high school and it seems he was right. He told me his story him and his sister fell to Earth and became human, if they wanted to be Angel again they would have to find there grace. He was looking for her and he found her but wants to wait to see if she remembers falling or something." He adds

Wait how long ago? Thomas said 1982 or 1990 Berry added

Thomas looks at him. "No wonder a tree was a found the can't explain how it got there but it looks like its a centenary old takes out his Laptop and shows the two. The article.

Wait you do this on your spare time? Sam said

Na I look in to supernatural things I like to find out if things are real, for your Information all religion creatures are real. Loki, Buddha and more. Thomas adds Sam looks him in shock once again but nods

Thomas and Berry exit the class room. Sam takes his phone out and calls Dean. Dean was in the hall way when his phone went off.

"_Sam, is everything ok?" Dean Said picking it up "No! I am not how can you ask if I'm ok when I just found out something about a kid I just met and became friends with, He's half werewolf I think, and he's my new friend." Sam added "Are you sure?" Dean adds_

"_Yes he showed me and another kid his bite mark and there was claw marks near the bite wound, there's more he knows about Mom death because his house that he was born in well things happen there when mom died and every 5 years they start up again Also the person who saved him well she knows Mom's family and mom." Sam said_

"_Wait he told you all this?" Dean adds_

"_He sort of told us how he was saved, his house was burned down and he was found in the rubble by a chick who took him in. He then looked in to the house history 12 years later he found that its been sold many times plus many deaths have happened at the house from a pooch ding to someone getting killed there and its owned by the county I think You should check the house out Dean it might have a lead for dad." Sam said_

_Dean sighs, "Well I can't leave you alone and Dad did say look into this house that burned down 14 years ago" Dean adds._

"_Well I go with him, is not full moon till next month, I can find more about him and tell you." Sam said_

"_Fine but one word of this to dad and I will kill you" Dean adds "Sure" __Sam said _as he hangs up the phone

"Sam you coming?" Thomas said.

"Ya just had to call my brother even though he's here in this school with me." Sam adds

"Cool. Is your brother Nice or a total dick like some brothers are to there younger siblings" Thomas adds

"Dick, but he loves me and tries to protect me all the time" Sam said laughing at what Thomas had said.

Thomas sighs as He, Sam & Berry went to there next class, some how Thomas got food like he said he would and gave some to Sam and Berry and all three boys ate it.

_**2hours later Lunch**_

By Lunch the whole school knew what Thomas did. Everyone cheered for him and Sam, one girl said it was the best thing that happened and so the boys became hero's to most of the school.

Thomas sighs as he eats.

Sam looks at him. "Are you ok?" Sam said as Berry left to go to the washroom.

"Ya I wish there was a cure for a werewolf but there isn't but Ruby every time I turned she made sure I was ok, to the point she made me a harmless puppy. She says I have the turning traits but I don't turn for some reason" Thomas said

Wait how, Werewolves feed on human flesh. Sam adds

"She made me eat animal meat and its worked to keep me for turning I guess. I turn into a horny fuzzy playful werewolf on the night of full moon instead I don't know the reason I don't turn so don't ask."

Sam laughs "Horny? You got to be joking"

"No I am not if you want to see then come to my home next week during the full moon."

Sam thinks about what Dean had said "Sure, Do you mind if I stay with you and Ruby tonight Dean has to do things and I can't go" Sam said

"Ya sure Ruby will be there when we get back but she leaving around sunset" Thomas added

"Why?" Sam adds

Umm I don't like to talk about what happen to me much, but shes looking into what killed my family. She thinks its this Demon with Yellow eyes but Demons are myth She reads to many books takes a book out of his bag.

Hmm where it is it, Ha here it is flips to a page in the book and shows Sam.

"Azazel, A demon said to have Yellow eyes. It is said that Azazel had a brother and both had caused a havoc. Azazel and Lilith are to be Lucifer right hand men. It has been told if Azazel visits you will have a cursed life." Sam read.

Thomas looks at Sam. "I think she right because I been getting weird head aches and I can do things supernatural things. This happen just after I was 6 months" Ruby told me.

Sam looks at Thomas nods "So what can you do?"

Thomas looked at Sam. "Wait you believe me you don't think I'm crazy or a freak?" "Yes" Sam said

"I don't know but I can, super read, see things before they happen, sexual things Thomas blushed but continued control the weather and make people do what I want by telling them."

Sam nods – "Can I tell you some thing I think this demon did the same to me that's why my dad went after it." Sam said whispering

"Ya I will not tell a soul also it's going to be hard to track it, you must keep up with the weather where ever its been or you wouldn't notice anything." Thomas said

"Death omens no wonder Dad has had trouble." Sam adds

Berry comes back to the table sits down and added "So what you two talking about?"

"Just plans to see Thomas house after school and go to the library to find information about something" Sam said.

"Oh we have to get to class the bell is messed up our next class teacher just told me" Berry said

Both boy nod and all three go to there next class.

_**Class Room 604 2 hours before.**_

"Class this Dean Winchester would you like to say anything about your self?" The Teacher added "No, not really Hun." The girls look at him and blush. The teacher stares at him as he sits down. Class turn to pg666. Dean where are your books she adds looking at him.

He looks at her "I don't have any I will not be staying long Hun" Dean said.

The teacher looked at him with a glare the other students just laughed and one girl Amanda look at him blushing.

_**About 30 Mins later the bell rang.**_

Dean took his bag and walk out the door. Just as he did his phone Rang, he looked at the caller Id it was his brother.

_**Dean's Pov**_

"_Sam, is everything ok?" I Said picking it up "No! I am not how can you ask if I'm ok when I just found out something about a kid I just met and became friends with, He's Half werewolf I think, and he's my new friend." Sam added "Are you sure?" I add_

"_Yes he showed me and another kid his bite mark and there was claw marks near the bite wound, there's more he knows about Mom death because his house that he was born in well things happen there when mom died and every 5 years they start up again Also the person who saved him well she knows Mom's family and mom." Sam said_

"_Wait he told you all this?" I say looking through my bag._

"_He sort of told us how he was saved, his house was burned down and he was found in the rubble by a chick who took him in. He then looked in to the house history 12 years later he found that its been sold many times plus many deaths have happened at the house from a pooch ding to someone getting killed there and its owned by the county I think You should check the house out Dean it might have a lead for dad." Sam said_

_I sigh "Well I can't leave you alone and Dad did say look into this house that burned down 14 years ago" I say._

"_Well I go with him, is not full moon till next month, I can find more about him and tell you." Sam said_

"_Fine but one word of this to dad and I will kill you" I add "Sure" Sam said. _I sigh as I hang up my phone and head to my next class.

I decided to take my chance and break in to the record room. I get there, I take my lock pick out of my bag and unlock the door I go in and shut it be hind me. I look for what Sam said. I find what I was looking for Thomas Kipper the file read.

I look around to make sure no teacher was coming in and read it.

It had his name, his age and when he was born. What shocked me was where he was born, he was born in the same town as me and my brother His file had a lot of things I copied all them even the letter that was done by his adoptive guardian In the files was a letter addressed to the school. I decided to read that and copy it as well

Thomas Kipper

Male

Age 14

Born April 1990.

Hometown: Lawrence Kansas

Parents: Father Unknown stats alive. Mother and Stepfather stats: Dead

_Dear Principal of Turemen high._

_Thomas is very special, his IQ is very high. I home schooled him for most of his life I want him to have a high school experience Please read the files below taking from his doctor, I found out his doctor was in Lawrence Kansas. I found that out from a friend of mine Mary Campbell. We were friends at one point I put her as a reference if you want to check me out. I haven't heard from her since she was pregnant with her 1st kid She called me to tell me his name Dean, and ask how I was and if I still talk with Thomas family, I knew Thomas Uncle and his wife. I think they are still alive and have a son named Kyle. I tried to get hold of them but it seems if the are off the map totally. I grew up all over the world now me and Thomas are staying here in this town. I adopted him as a baby because of what happen to his family. His family he doesn't know the real truth they were burned alive I found the remains when I found him. I told the cops about this and they thought it was me but it wasn't I proved to them when they found Sulphur in the house I know a few things and Sulphur doesn't appear out of the blue. I have secrets so does Thomas So I told him his parents died while trying to exit the house while it burned. I have trained him to be protective if any fights happen just ask if he was provoked he never lies or for that matter he can't lie or doesn't know how to. One time he found a wolf cub and well things turned bad that's how he has the bite on his neck along with the claw marks. I will be away often if you need me only call in a deep emergency and I'll be there. I gave Thomas permission to carry a specialized knife. I know those are not allowed but I did it for his safety over the years things have come after him I tried to tell the cops but they say other wise. Call Ellen Harvelle She was a friend of Thomas family and she will tell you anything you need to know about me or Thomas. His family were good friends with her. I don't know her well but she has her way of finding things out. Thomas has told me he will not take it out unless he is in danger, when he says he do something he will do it. Any way if school related Thomas has a cell phone I do as well If the teachers want to keep me up dated just say the class his grade and improvements he needs. I don't know how high his IQ is but I know he's very smart Please take the time to look over his case and have him come to trueman high._

_Ruby, his adoptive guardian._

_Ps. Thomas likes to get food, just after 10am and around 2pm so I give him permission to leave, but he can only leave if he gets his work done._

I look for anything else, I find paper clippings from 14 years ago.

_**Fire burns family, Baby boy lives **_the article said I read it and get angry because the same thing killed his parents but in a different way.

I look at the time and it was all most the end of Lunch I sigh I put the record back in I copy everything even what they had on us and put in my bag I look out the window of the door see no one and open it and shut it behind me just as I did I bump in to Sam and one of his friends.

_**End of Deans Pov**_

"Ouch Dean What are you doing this way?" Sam added as he fell as Dean bump him. Thomas looks at Dean "So this is your brother, Thomas Kipper" he puts his hand so Dean can shake it. "Dean Winchester" he added shaking his hand.

"Sam could I talk with you" Dean said Sam nods looks at Thomas "I have to go to my locker Sam so met me there then we can go to our next class." Thomas said as he went off to his locker. "Whats up?" Sam adds as he gets off the floor.

"You were right I found a lot about him I copied his records that's why I'm this way." Dean added "And?" Sam said "He was born in Lawrence as well, here" takes everything out and shows Sam. Sam reads all it and Dean puts it away.

"So that Ruby chick, is a hunter like us, knows mom a few other people as well and has taught Thomas?" Sam said looking at his big brother.

"Yes but why take him a long way from Lawrence I'm going to call Dad and let him know that the same thing that killed mom killed his family and tell him about this Ellen he might know something about Thomas and his family that we don't" Dean said.

"Sure talk with you tomorrow, I be at Thomas for the night Ruby said it was fine, if its fine with you I talk with her, Man Thomas was right she's obsessed with french fries she was eating them when Thomas called her" Sam added

Dean nods and goes to his next class.

Sam goes to Thomas locker a note was there_ gone to bathroom ate to __much be back in 4mins. _

_Tom._

Thomas decides to same thing Dean did he, went in got everything about Sam and Dean he could find.

He called Jo his best friend.

Jo sighed as she sat for class just then her phone rang. She looked at the caller Id and gasps picks it up right away

"_Hello? Jo here Thomas is that you, me and Mom thought something happened to you?"_

_Thomas sighed "No other thing getting bit by a werewolf I think I'm Half Werewolf and I'm good and tell you truth I think it was a demon." Thomas said_

"_Ya we figured as much You know I have class I waiting for the teacher to come in and werewolf its full moon next week" Joe added_

"_I eat animal meat Ruby build this metal room with in our home where she locks me in when I turn and its worked. I know I need to know if you know about John Winchester or his kids?" Thomas said "I let mom know there is a way to save the people turned then and Yes Mom vagliy talks about John, Why?" Jo added_

"_Well first off, I'm at the same school as them, and I became friends with the younger Winchester. As for the older one I notice that he broke into the record room I guess he wanted Information about me that's what I'm doing right now all it has on here is that there dad was in the core, that there family was torn apart when there mom died" he said._

"_I know that there hunters, and that John worked with my dad and Mom will not talk about it" Jo said_

"_Tell, your Mom I'll drop by the road house this weekend I find my way to you guys I want to see your Mom again even though Ruby hasn't brought me to see you guys in a long time" Thomas said_

"_So what is that Demon skank up to these days" Jo added_

"_Jo come on she took me in, raised me kept in contact with my family's friends if she want to kill me she would have all ready Shes looking for Azazel. She thinks he killed my family or his brother she leaves tonight at sunset" Thomas said sighing at what Jo had said_

"_Your right but Thomas she's still a Demon, Mom's never met a Demon who would do that Mom said be careful your like my brother you know that right" Jo said_

"_Yes and tell your Mom she can have this cell number I will try to stay in contact with you guys even move out that way and ask Ruby as well because I can live with you and your Mom while she looks for what ever killed my family."_

_Jo laughs "Will do got to go the rest of class is coming in as well as the teacher." _She hangs up her phone.

Thomas laughs and hangs up his. He then opens the door to record room shuts it and heads to his Locker.

"Sorry Sam, my friend Jo Harvelle called and want to tell me something she found out about the house I used to live in. She found out not only did these events happen every 5 years but on Halloween it turns in to a ghost hunting every year on that day" Thomas said looking at Sam.

"It's good my brother found that out also I called him to look into what you said and it's all true."Sam adds

"Any way lets go to class" Thomas said looking at Sam.

"Sure" Sam said, He look at Thomas and saw the Tattoo. (Huh? What the hell is that phase it looks like Dragon but that hasn't been used since Camelot I wonder if he's related to Miranda Kipper or Stacey Kipper.) Sam Thought

**That Night – Thomas home**

"Ruby I'm back and Sam is here as well" Thomas said as he drop his bag in corner Sam just did the Same.

"Oi In here" A voice added

The Boys head to where the voice came from, There was Ruby making Super.

"Fries much" Sam said looking at Thomas

"Sorry this crazy Bitch is obsessed with fries and she likes everything to do with them, Did you make the spicy fries for me" Thomas adds looking at her while going to the fridge and garbing a can of pop for him and Sam

"Yes its on the stove behind you as for what I'm doing I making some for me to take with me" she added

Thomas sighs "Ruby, it was there not them but a werewolf" he whispered last part to her

"You got anything?" she adds

"Yes purgatory, The wolf was a teacher as well, It told me things about purgatory, its been opened once, and only way to get in is to have blood from the thing that came from Purgatory. Also he told me because not only am I a dragon I'm an Alpha Dragon" Thomas said to Ruby.

"Alpha are the only ones who know that information, they weren't an Alpha and how the hell are you an Alpha you were only born fourteen years ago" Ruby said as she saw Sam look around

"There are many Theroys on Alpha's saying that they were the first thing ever created but that's a myth same with The mother of all Eve. How ever Samuel Colt has Seen her or something about phoenix ashes that's how you kill her" Sam adds

"You knew I was a dragon?" Thomas added

"Yes I didn't want to say anything but the tattoo on your shoulder gave it to me, you might be related to Stacy Kipper or Miranda Kipper, I knew in school when you said gold but they go after female Virgins unless your gay" Sam said looking at Ruby and Thomas

"That I am Sam, as for Samuel Colt what else you know?" Thomas said

"Cool, I know he made a gun, that said to kill anything but it hasn't been seen in years, that he made a rail way in shape of a devil's trap and that he killed a dragon years ago not much more" Sam adds

"No wonder Demons are trying to find that rail way, Pure Iron they can't cross. But what would Samuel Colt hide with in that" Ruby said.

"There is a legend about the Devil's gates, Years ago Samuel supposedly found the gates to hell and did something but its a myth" Sam added

"Hmm If that's true then that would explain it well it could be true and the Colt might have a role" Thomas said

"Yes but what to lock the gates or keep things in?" Sam said "Both I knew I found something about Colt" Ruby said slamming a book on the table, here look at this.

Thomas and Sam read the book it read:

_**Samuel Colt and history.**_

_Samuel Colt made a gun but what historians don't know is why. It has been said he also made a rail way in the shape of a pentagram that has been proven all the rail ways are connected in the middle is a cemetery. That Cemetery gives off bad omens any one that has worked there has died or has be injured there one person who did work there told us about his great great grandfather who worked with Colt. He said that it was to keep something in Colt told anyone that worked with him protect it as long you live. That man was two hundred and nine before he died The man has told us that any one that knew Colt would think hes nuts. Colt's family have also told us that he want to protect the world they don't know why, his journals are missing and can't be found so we don't know anything else Colt had a death wish he disappeared after he found a phoenix feather and was never seen again. People over the years say he's buried some where along the railway but that can't be proven. All these facts are real._

Well that's something, there is one way to find out if he's dead summon his ghost and talk with him. Thomas said looking at Sam and Ruby.

"Yes but one problem, his grave where is he buried or where did he die this book has nothing on that" Ruby added

Thomas sighed "Ruby could you look into it while your gone?" Thomas adds looking at her.

"Ya I wad planing to any way, I don't care what time you go to bed. Sam I know your names Winchester if your wondering I am a hunter and so is Thomas. We like the life even though you hate it also here this belongs to you. I saved it"

Sam looks at her nods and looks at what Ruby gave him. It was a book that had pictures in it.

"Wait these are?" Sam said "Yes Pictures of your mom, me and Thomas family years ago. Also a picture of her pregnant with Dean. She told me things that you can't know if you want to know I'll tell you when your older as for that book well it has an address on it that is to her old farm she has a huge library of books and it talks about everything supernatural. How ever you can't tell your brother or your dad this will just cause stress on them if you want I leave it here and your welcome to look at any time." Ruby said

Sam reads the first picture **– Ruby, The Kippers, Harvelle's and Me. Halloween 75 **A note on the page as well._ Ruby I need your help I did __something to make my family cursed. I know that we had our ups and downs but its my life on the line. I will tell you something, if I ever pass away give this book to my youngest son. He might be smart like me. Thanks_

_Mary Campbell. _

Sam starts to cry, then adds "Why Did she ask you to give this to me?"

Thomas pulls his friend into a hug and kisses his forehead "I guess to meet me and Ruby or tell you about what happen to her the night she died, Ruby is looking into that for me If you want you can have her cell any information she finds she tells both of us" Thomas said

Sam stops crying nods and hugs Thomas back, hands the book back to Ruby and gives his cell number to her.

_**6pm that night **_

Sam and Thomas talk about supernatural things while Ruby listened. "I got to leave Thomas house is yours lock up tonight make sure Salt is still around if anything wants you Sam they can't this door is pure Iron and coated in salt." Ruby said looking at him

Sam looks at her. "You build this house?" Sam said asking her as she got her stuff together.

"Yes and Thomas help a few years ago we tore the old one down and built this. Devil's traps in the yard made of human bones underground. That's as you come in Demon protecting and Angel two" she adds taking a flashlight and showing Sam.

"You now I might just stay here until my dad comes back beats living at a hotel." Sam said

"Well one problem you would have to share a bed with Thomas" Ruby said looking at Sam

Sam looks at Thomas then nods.

_**Flashback Ruby – 12 Weeks before Thomas was born**_

"_Mary are you sure? We haven't talked in years and you want me to tell your youngest everything?"_

"_Ruby I know what you are don't forget, and Thomas kipper will need you, Kippers are scared for there son's life he will be the same age as Sam when they met, John doesn't even know I met you all I told him was I had to get something from my old house he doesn't even know I'm a hunter. If you want to kill this bastard get the Colt. This is a book from my family's library take it make sure you show it to Sam he can piece it together because I know he will be Smart."_

"_What about Thomas Kipper why protect him Do you know how much trouble I can get in?" Ruby said_

"_Yes, He's A Alpha Dragon, I found out from a crossroads Demon that Demons want Alpha's to find Purgatory I don't know why I killed her afterwards with your knife it really works I did research also Stacy Kipper & Miranda Kipper had powers he might as well, if a tattoo shows up on his 12 birthday then what I said is true. Purgatory also is involved with Eve mother of all. Samuel Colt knows about her and how destroy her I know for a fact because we have his journals they been with my family for years." Mary said_

"_Ok and The demon were they working for Crowley?" Ruby said_

"_That's my best bet. What does he want with Purgatory and The Devil's Gate hasn't been open so who's his source." Mary adds_

"_Well that we can find out together" A voice adds "Ellen Harvelle What brings you this way?" Both add_

"_Husband on a hunt I had nothing to do and I notice Ruby car I been tailing her I knew something was up and everything you two have said is true I talked with Irene she told me that there family goes back to King Arthur time." Ellen said _

"_So the language as well?" Mary added_

"_That is a good question, if he can speak it then then he could find the lost item belonging to his family. I don't know what it is Irene said only a great descendent of the kipper tree would be able to find it. She thinks it Thomas because family from Europe have been sending Rose and Eli gifts. If this true he would need to find a mate before his 15 birthday" Ellen adds_

"_How?" Mary said_

"_Only way to find his mate is if his tattoo would bother him and he must talk dragon to the person if they respond then they are his mate" Ruby adds_

"_Yes I heard that, but then Demons would be after both of them because Dragons were the first thing made from Purgatory" Mary added_

"_If that's so then we protect him or teach him to be a hunter" Ellen said_

"_Agreed" Mary adds_

"_Well about this should we get Bobby in as well he knows a lot and can help as well. Ruby adds "Good thinking Yes he can, as for Greek myth Thomas is a Demigod as well Irene told me who found out by there great uncles I don't know how but Rose knows about that and everything from Thomas being Dragon is from her family Eli doesn't know about that as well he knows what Rose told him. Ellen added_

"_I heard that also, but who is his father Eli thinks that he's Thomas father and So Will the Camp come for him? I heard about that." Mary said _

"_I don't know, his Dragon blood is a factor and there is more to it the Titians are said to be locked here on Earth and only Demi god that can stop them is the son or Daughter of Hades Ruby said looking at her friends._

"_I heard that also if that's true what does that mean for us because we know the truth not many people know about Greek myth. Yes but does that or will that have to do with him?" Ellen said "Only Time will Tell" Mary added and the other two nod._

_**End of flash back **_

"Thomas do me a favour and say something in Dragon." Ruby asked "Huh? Why?" Thomas said "Thomas do it, it's about your future" Ruby added "Sure. Goh ko meni me ha Shika Sam oi Ni shy hadeai me as ti"_** (An: Translates to Sam do you like me? Are you like me as well?)**___Sam looks at Thomas Ki Sam said _**(An: Translates to Yes)**_

Ruby looks at Sam. "I knew it" she added "Knew what, and I didn't even know what I said it just came to me" Sam said "Sam, Your Thomas Mate. Here" shows both them a book about dragons

Sam and Thomas read what Ruby showed them

_Dragons are real but haven't been seen in years but back in the time of Camelot they were seen more. A Kid born of Dragon descendent will know when his mate is around. His tattoo that appeared just after human puberty will glow and hurt the only way to find the mate is ask a question in the language only know to a few Dragon family's if they respond back in dragon tongue then its their mate. Another way to make sure is make the two party's kiss if the one who gets kissed hears a voice then they are the ones mate as well. Young Dragons who are starting to have changes in there body's must find there mate by the fourteenth human birthday because Dragon Puberty hits just after they turn fourteen in human years if they don't well bad omens have happen to the ones that didn't. Also they must act with there mate in twenty four hours so they can bound truly. Also Dragons can have more then one mate It is rare for this to happen but if so another tattoo will appear on the second mate and will have both names the first mate and his. The family of said Dragon will know, and their powers will awaken shorty afterwards._

Sam blushed "If this is true then why has no lore about this been found" Sam said.

Thomas sighs "Sam it's rare for a teenage Dragon to fall in love, Females tend to go after there mates until they die or kill a male human to bring there mate to them. Males tend to be more well I don't know I thought this was a myth until reading it Ruby said my Dragon powers might kick in as I turned fourteen and they have I don't know what else to expect. I know my family in Europe will know because dragons can sense family changes." Thomas said

Sam looks at Thomas then Kisses him Thomas Arm glows a gold colour and a Tattoo is now seen on Sam's arm. Its like Thomas but different it reads Loki ji ne ki oi yo Sami Winchester Drago Thomas Kipper, it glows then fades but the out line of it is seen.

**(An: Translates to Sam Winchester mate to Thomas Kipper.) **

"Crap what am I going to tell Dean?" Sam adds looking at his arm after kissing Thomas.

"You know, Dragon mates have powers too, example you can hide it from anyone you like you just have to think of them and it will not be seen by them" Ruby said

Sam nods, Thomas Kisses Sam this time both of the tattoos glow and a voice is heard Thomas, Sam and Ruby listen to what the voice was saying to them. Thomas and Sam continue to kiss and the voice just got louder then all sudden it was like there voices.

"_Samuel Winchester we the Dragons welcome you to our Family. Thomas Kipper look after him, You are our Heir to our race, once you give birth Your family will be protected as for now you are as well. Samuel Winchester you will have powers and go through changes along with your Mate, these changes will be like Human Puberty. Thomas you must find the lost item belonging to your family that will lead you to your fate. Sam your fate is now Sealed you can't be killed by Demons or found by them, Angels that's a different story, They will feel your power they can't change this they will never know You can't be killed by Angels as well As for the future that will change we can't say about that That power he gave you it has been drained out of your system and is replaced with our blood instead of his evil blood Ruby We thank you for looking after him your deed is done but not over. Lilith has sense this power she will think its Sam Winchester let her think that. When time comes for there powers to be one, you will see us fully Both powers combined will make you stronger. Dean Winchester will notice the changes but not all of them. Sam Winchester we give you our blessing with Thomas Kipper" _

With that the voice faded and all three look stunned at the events that just happen. Ruby sighs "You know that could have gone better, I'm off and stay out of trouble I will be in touch with both of you." She leaves the boys and heads out the door. Thomas and Sam nod Thomas sighs "I'm sorry for not telling you everything about me" He adds looking at Sam "It's cool, and I'm sorry as well" Sam added as he shut the door to the home. Thomas looks at Sam. "Want to eat then watch Television" Thomas said

"Sure, What about you know acting part with me?" Sam said next Thomas looks at him "Well we can sleep naked on my bed I guess and see if that works" Thomas said

They head up stairs to Thomas room. "This is your room? Wow this not what I expected" Sam said looking at Thomas.

Thomas shrugs. He then shuts the door and starts to take off his clothes. He puts them on the basket by the door, turns on the Television pulls back the blankets on his bed and goes to left side of the bed and gets in

Sam just stares at him while he does that then drools. "Are you going to keep drooling or join me" Thomas added laughing

Sam blushed at that and nods Sam does the same thing. Sam then gets in the other side grabs the remote and pulls the covers over them.

"You know I could get use to this" Sam adds changing the channel to the news.

"I know, but What about you dad, You could run away and come live with me if Ruby finds anything we leave. We will burn this house and rebuild it for a new family because it holds secrets we don't want to get out." Thomas said.

Sam looks at Thomas. I can't If I could I would but I can't we can have our relationship until my dad comes back I guess" Sam said kissing Thomas

"Your power if you ever want me, well just say I can find you also I can transform into a dragon you can to so we could work this out" Thomas adds bringing Sam closer.

Sam nods and Thomas bring him close. They fall Asleep.

_**Next day 5am**_

Thomas alarm clock goes off.

"Thomas your alarm dude" Sam said yawning. Sam looks beside him to see a Small orange and sliver dragon fast asleep on the bed

"What the bloody hell?" Sam adds laughing

A soft snore was hard "I guess the bonding worked" Sam said as his Arm glowed a soft Red and Orange colour.

Sam sighs gets dressed and goes to the kitchen and reads the next page in question in the book that Ruby show them yesterday.

_The family of said Dragon will know, and their powers will awaken shorty afterwards. This being said if they kiss hear the voice and act on urges changes will happen to both. Mate will notice tattoo brighter and in his mates favourite colours. Sam looks at his arm, it was a sliver with a tint Red and orange Sam continues to read They will change into there dragon from. This will last 1 hour The mate will become his height as well. Any human Puberty changes that happen will be at the same time for both. As for Dragon Puberty – changes to the dragon from will continue not much is known about Dragon Puberty only that fact is known. _

Sam sighs goes back upstairs takes a picture of Thomas then falls back asleep.

_**2 hours later 7am.**_

"Sam wake up" Thomas said Sam yawns. "You know you went full dragon at 5 am today" shows him rest of the page that he read

Thomas laughed "I know I saw the picture on your phone as my new Id" Thomas adds

"Sorry It was cute" Sam said Thomas got dressed.

Thomas nods as the head downstairs to the kitchen Thomas makes lunch for him and Sam then they leave for school

_**7:30 am**_

Dean sighs as he waits for Sam. He then notices his brother and his friend coming towards the school lot.

"Hey Dean" Sam said Dean looked at his brother then looked at Thomas.

He grabbed Thomas by the neck. "What hell did you do with my brother and where is he?" Dean said

"Dean let him go I had a growth spurt Thomas can prove it he was taking some video last night at his home and left it on" Sam said

Thomas sighs goes to his bag and shows Dean the video. Dean gawks at the video sighs let's Thomas go and says "I'm going to need a copy to show dad you know" he added looking at the two

Thomas nods and makes Dean a copy of the video. Just then the bell rings and all three boys go inside.

Weeks start to turn to months.

_**February**_

"Thomas" Sam yelled "Hey Sam" Kisses him on the forehead. Sam hugs him "I'm Sorry I have to leave my Dad is picking me up, Today Has Ruby called you?" Sam adds Thomas looks at him "No she hasn't its been four months, Sam we been together that long as well, You been with me every day, We sleep together even watch porn together Dean hasn't caught on with our relationship but every one knows here" Thomas said Sam sighs "So I don't care I like you, and if this is my fate then so be it" Sam said

"Sam Io Mi uoi Ne hy to ma" Thomas added "Please don't worry I will and Iy Mu Ti O Ho Ne Ti Love Ne O Sam said

**(Translates to Look after your Self & Hope to see you again my love)**

Thomas nods and heads to class

A few mins later Thomas and Barry Wave to Sam out the window of the class room.

"I wonder if he will be ok?" Barry said "He will be I know it just let's protect each other" Thomas added Barry nods and they go back to there work.

_**One year later February 13**_

15 Year old Thomas Kipper sighed as he walk to his home from Truman high. He noticed some one sitting on his front porch. He smiled "You know you could have used the key I gave you" Thomas adds

"Yes but I want to surprise you. How you holding up with out me here?" The person said

"Not Good, Barry didn't take it well, as for that bully I've been dealing with him after that fight you had with him people started picking on him and its been good for us Sam. Also how did you get here, in the letters you been sending me, you said you would seen me soon I figured you either ran away or stayed local" Thomas said hugging his boyfriend.

"I ran away I sort of started hunting on my own and it lead me to a town 2 hours from here I got a ride into town by a framer. I thought about calling but I wanted to surprise you, also my brother and dad know I ran away but they haven't check this way" Sam said

"Come then, don't forget this your home as well" Thomas added

Thomas told Sam what was going on at school and how he was holding up. Thomas also gave Sam a Gold necklace as a gift. That night they stayed up watching videos, played the latest games Thomas had and read mail Ruby sent Thomas to look into. Over the next year Thomas and Sam would solve cases, go to the road house help Jo and Ellen. They would even be together at times.

_**Same Time Year later **_

"Sam lets go, Are you ok?" Thomas said looking at Sam

"I will have to leave in a few months I think Dean is on to what we are doing or Dean I don't know" Sam adds

"Hey we will get to that point if it comes up, only reason your dad is hunting this thing is well to get revenge on it for killing your mom. I'm not like that I rather take everything out have a fun life why you think Ruby let me have my freedom and told me everything" Thomas said with a grin.

"This thing also killed your family and you take it as a joke, don't you even care" Sam added

Thomas Glared at Sam "I do, I'm doing it for them for your Mom, shes left me a few things I don't even know why, till I read a letter. She said help you and look after you that bastard of a thing that killed her might be after you again. Why do you think your dad put you through the hunting just encase it came back. Also our powers as well I think it has to with what its planing" Thomas said looking into Sam's eyes

Sam sighed "I guess your right, Sorry as well but tell you truth I think Dean might come I don't know hunters talk you know and word has gotten to Dad about two hunters taking care of things that are just high school kids, you know what there saying" Sam adds

"You right but that gives us maybe a few months or days I don't know" Thomas said

_**A few months later**_

Thomas sighed as he read a letter to him -_ "Got to go Dean will come I know it" Sam_

Sam was right, a few minutes later Dean pulled in yelling at Thomas

"Where's Sam I know its you two plus my Dad's pissed at you not telling where he is or saying he ok" Dean said

"You know what tell your father go to hell I bet your father doesn't even care about Sam, I was only doing my job as a hunter, to keep those things away. As for what hes done, I've done more I know what it is after and why he casing it like some wild goose"

"Well he does, So you know what this thing wants?" Dean asked

"Well he has a weird way showing it and Yep but I'm not telling you, because you wouldn't believe me if I did, you would say there no way Also tell your dad if he's looking for a colt I found it but its protected"

"Why would dad want a Colt" Dean said

"Hey don't look at me I don't even know I'm still trying to put that together This colt was once Samuel Colts gun. Do you even know the legend?" Thomas adds

"No why" Dean questioned

"I don't know much but this gun could kill anything supernatural, Samuel colt made it to protect something and I'm still figuring that out" Thomas said

Dean sighs "No wonder he was pissed last week, said he couldn't find it now that makes sense" Dean adds

"As for Sam, he was here twice only on Christmas, he said he want one special so I said he could spend it with me after that I didn't see him until this past one he said if Dean shows up I don't want to be found"

"Fine if he shows up tell him come back" Dean added getting back in the car he came there with.

Sam saw the whole thing, Sighed as Dean pulled away.

"Thanks, that was close" Sam adds

"I know how you feel, stay the night leave tomorrow ok" Thomas said

Ok Sam adds

The next day Sam leaves and Thomas continues to find out what the bastard of a demon wanted

_**(An: This part below is Thomas 2 years later and what has happen to him in 2 years since Sam left how ever Ch 1 will start 8 years after Sam left)**_

_**Thomas 2 Years later**_

_**Graduation Day 8pm**_

Thomas sighed as he went to the gym He was A Senior and had early collage entrance, Straight A student, Who want to do hospitality and was on his way, He was taking his collage course on line and finishing high school. He just came for Grad then was moving into the collage dorms. He heard Barry had died, and went to his funeral He also heard that kid bullied them also died he went to his funeral as well. He had not seen Sam or Dean Winchester in two years, for two years Sam stayed with him. Sam said he was fighting with his dad and need a place to be. Thomas agreed anytime Sam could stay with him.

Then one day Sam said he had to leave. Dean came looking for Sam that was the reason so how Dean tracked what Sam was doing Dean asked if Thomas if Sam was here. Thomas said to Dean Sam doesn't want to be found He sent me letters saying he was somewhere you guys lived I left it at that after that Dean left. Sam saw the whole thing said thanks stayed one more night then left the next day

Thomas called the number he had and nothing, called dean's as well nothing. He did leave a message on that cell number for Sam, even left something at Road house for him if he did come in there.

"Ruby Where the hell are you it's been four years I Graduate tonight, I keep the house thought you were coming back unless you went in to hiding Call me please tonight I'm going to sell it to a hunter and leave I all ready pack my things and sent them to a storage place. All I'm taking is my Id, my phone, and that knife, I found the Colt I bought it off a Hunter from Colorado.

He ask why I wanted it I told him I was a descent of Samuel Colt he was shocked he said how is that possible I told him the real line of Samuel Colts family with a fake name but what's weird is my mothers family is part of that line I didn't know that did you I looked into her records she took my dads last name, same with her sister they never knew there real last names because it was sealed as well. I did a lot of digging for it and got the records from where Samuel Colt was born.

I haven't even talk with my Aunt they don't even know I lived thanks to you I didn't use my real name I even used make up to cover my face he didn't see the difference. I have it under lock and Key in that storage and it's trap protected Demon, Angel, and the only way in is Dragon I mean by blood I made a blood spell. So I can enter, Sam Winchester or my boyfriend Ben Here's my new cell number 200-806-0490 Thomas said as he hung up his cell and put in his pocket.

_**9:30 pm**_

Thomas sighed. It was his turn to get his high school diploma, he went up there and got it, he asked the Principal if he could make a speech and he did.

"_Tonight we graduate, Our lives are head of us but two are not Barry Cook, and () for they lost their lives young and I want to take the moment to tell a few things about them even though some picked on Barry and my self. Barry wanted to be a vet I even help him get a job, I remember it was like yesterday. () Was a bully all of us knew it, we caused his death, after Sam Winchester gave him a nickname just because he pick on Barry and Sam. He was afraid of me you all know what happen the first day I came to truemen high. I want to give him respect because we should have. I found out he was looking after his mother back then and she just died after I came to truemen high Also Sam Winchester should be with us but instead somewhere else I want to thank him because he help me, and Barry also his brother did as well."_

The other students clapped along as Thomas finished speaking, the rest of the night went fine. After wards Thomas did what he said he was going to do. He move to his collage dorm and sold it to a hunter. He left.

Thomas sighed as he left the home he knew for 18 years of his life. He got into the car that he had bought for him self and left town A few hours later he found him self in font of the road house. He got out and went in.

"Can I help you Young man?" A voice said

"Ellen I surprised you don't know me even though you know Ruby, Mary Winchester, my Aunt and Uncle" Thomas added laughing

"Thomas Kipper? Jo said you came buy a few times with information she said you also found the Colt as in Samuel Colt's Gun" Ellen said

"Yep, I told you I would come buy, but every time I did you were out. Ash and Jo were here every time I came and Ya I sort of Stole it off a hunter by saying I was a descent of Samuel Colt I came here because I found records about my Mom and her sister that relate to the Colt family and I want to know if I am a real descent of Samuel Colt" Thomas said

Ellen sighed "I heard rumours about that, So how did you come across them?" she added looking at Thomas who now took a seat at the bar

"I found the information at my collage I'm at they want some one to do a project about Samuel Colt. I told the principal I was into Samuel Colt because I want to find his Gun and information about his family. So I asked if I could do it She said yes. I found some article about his family and a tree line. It showed a lot of people and three names pop up on the tree line Talbot, Braeden, and one Unknown name I think is my mother's last name but I'm not sure" Thomas said looking at her sighing

"Hmm We could check that for you, if Ash wakes up" Ellen said pointing to the pool table

A snore came from the pool table

"Ash you lazy ass get the hell up or do I need to tell Ellen not to get you any booze." Thomas yelled

"Huh? My young Dragon friend when did you get here?" Ash said

"Just now Ash and what do you mean Dragon?" Ellen said

Thomas sighed Thomas lifts his shirt and shows Ellen his arm "Ash some how figured out I was a Dragon when I came here the first time I didn't tell him nor give him any Information he some how figured it out"

"I knew it, A few weeks before you were born I was talking with you mom she said you were getting gifts from family in Europe. A dragon in the Kipper family hasn't been seen since Vayne Kipper's sons So you find your mate" Ellen said

"Wait that's how Ruby knew and Yes but He's disappeared I can't even feel him I know that I went digging after Ruby told me I was dragon I found that out also and that's how I have my car, among other things." Thomas added

"Thomas? You here I though you would be coming for my graduation Tomorrow not here now?" Jo said

"I just had mine and yours is tomorrow I thought I would come early, I'm staying for a few days then leaving I have a break until school starts back up I will be doing my 2 year of collage any way I got early entrance by a full year" Thomas added

"So on top of you last year of high school, you did a year of collage?" Ellen said

"It was hard but I managed, Can I leave these here for Sam. If he comes buy here at some point." Thomas adds

"You mean Winchester?, I haven't talk with John in years last time I saw John was about 11 years ago just before my husband death. As for Mary weeks after Sam was born. She want to leave you something I know I have it here. Oh here it is." Handing Thomas a letter and large package.

Thomas open the letter and read it a loud

_Dear Thomas Kipper_

_I'm Sorry to hear about your family. Your Mom was a great person. She had a great personality as well. She gave me a Diamond necklace that was pure gold with a sliver for a birthday of mine John and Dean know of it but I didn't tell them who it was from, that is inclosed in this, She also gave me another necklace for me hold on to that is also enclosed She said it was from a Greek god what ever that means, I know it has to with your past and that demon bastard that's all I know about it. Ellen Harvelle will have it if you ever get a chance to met her. Thomas If I'm dead I want you to have my family's library, I made a will and you share it with my Son Sam. John thinks I left nothing for Sam but I did. The will is also inclosed call this number to get all the documents, I don't know if any of my Family is alive find them and show them this will It's block off and no one has access to it, even if my family tried to well its guarded by a dragon Keys are inclosed as well. The Dragon is related to your family. Drago Kipper, I told him of you so he knows about you. If you got a sliver watch that said D that was from him. I don't know much about him but he's good. As for the Demon I made a deal with well I hope he's killed. Hope you do well. Tell Ruby I'm sorry and I forgave her long ago._

_Mary C Winchester._

_Ps: Make sure you protect the house my family has stuff about Samuel Colt. I know he made a gun, it has been told by generation that this gun can kill anything. I didn't tell my dad, he doesn't know I all ways went to the home when me and him had fights Mom knew but she died as well that night. _

"What about Samuel Colt?" Ellen adds

Thomas sighs "Only ones who would know are dead, Mary, her dad, her mom and I think Ruby knows she got the books about Dragons from Miss Winchester. Also I think records are whats there" Thomas added looking at Ellen.

"Well let's eat" Jo adds

"Ya I'm starved" Thomas said.

Thomas stayed a few days then left a few days later

_**TBC In Ch 1 – 8 years later, Roadhouse & The Harvelle's**_


	2. 8 years later, Roadhouse & The Harvelle

_**Hi I'm back with a new Chapter. This Ch and the next few will focus on Season 2 episodes. Season 3 will have Ruby come back and she goes to Sam first then Thomas and Tells him what happen for the mount of time she was gone**_

_**This fic will be rated Teen and Mature I will change it later on in the fic Also this fic will have mild Sexual content course language the usual stuff if you don't like don't read Sam and Thomas will not be together until later in the fic Sam dose, Remember Thomas but will not been see together until about Season 3 when Ruby shows up to met Sam for first time. Sam will be the same age in the show 23 or 24 Dean will be older then he is in the show by a few years he will be 36, Jo, and Thomas will be the Same age, 22 Ben Braeden will be 18.**_

_**Thomas will know Lisa because of a friend he went to school with.**_

_**In flash backs with Ben, he's 14, 16 and Thomas is 18 and 20 they are mildly having it in one and full in the other. The one in full will be when this changes from T to M. If you don't like underage stuff then don't read**_

_**Villains that will be in the fic Azazel (Yellow Eye Demon), Lilith Alistair, Lucifer, Crowley, Eve mother of all, The four horse men Also four horse men will help Sam and Dean as for what Horse men well you will have to read to find out. In my fic some changes will be made Season 1 will not be in the fic Ch 1 will start season 2 just after the crash and the first Ep Ellen and Jo Appear. Most of Season 1 will be in a flash black as for the Colt they don't have it it will be explained at the end of the Prolog. As for rest of Season 1 it will be in flash back for both. Season 2,3,4 5,& 6 will have major changes Season 7 will be the next instalment of this fic. The changes I will make well You just have to wait and find out and the kids with the ability's will be in the fic the plot around them will be different**_

_**This Ch will have Sam and Dean Enter The road house met Ellen & Jo Harvelle, and Ash. Ellen will give Sam letters from Thomas and They will have a long road to find him & The Colt becomes in Sam's hands because Ruby calls Sam out of the blue and tells him where it it is. That will happen later on I won't tell any more but just say this Enjoy the fic Read and review. I do not own Supernatural it is owned by Wb I think I'm not to sure who owns the television show these days**_

_**Sam and Dean will be the same in the show mostly If any one wants to help Pm me and tell me your own Idea or plot and I might just put it in and credit you for it or put you in as a guest star. **_

_**Also this will be slight Au, it will follow canon of the show but with differences. Percy and Annabeth from PJAO will appear in this fic I will explain how the they met in a later ch. I will have a short cross over with PJAO. Explaining Thomas meeting Percy and Annabeth, how he travelled with them and such. They told him who he was and they ask him come to camp but Thomas refuses saying he has other things to do and tells them what has happen in his life since being born that will take place two years before this fic Annabeth will make appearance in this ch Percy in a later ch. This Part in this fic with Annabeth will take place just after the PJAO movie (An: Just in case if any one confused Thomas is a demi god but he Annabeth comes to tell him what she found out)**_

_**Also Jacob Black, Emmett Cullen will make an appearance this not a cross over with Twilight. Those two will only be in the ch called Trip to Forks and La Push.**_

_**Ch 1 – Eight years later, Roadhouse & The Harvelle's**_

_**Road house Friday 11am **_

Dean sighed as he was caught by someone "Sam a little help" Dean said "Sorry" Sam adds "Sam? Dean? I think there John Winchester kids" one voice said

"Sam as in Thomas friend? You still have a Nice body, its been what years since we have seen you here" the other voice added

"Yes and Thanks I guess. Ellen and Jo I should have known this bar to be owned by you guys. I thought I knew the name when your mom called but I was like 16 last time I was here with Thomas and I only knew your names not your last names" Sam adds

"Wait you know them" Dean adds

"Yes Ellen and her daughter Jo they own this bar. Long story short when I went missing for those two years I was with Thomas hunting and he told me about them we even stayed here while hunting." Sam said

"Wait what two years are you talking about the one you ran to school or before that" Dean added

"Before that, he was 15 and 16 at the time he told us how your dad was making you guys move place to place, he said Thomas was the best thing that happen to him He said he ran away and only place he could think was Thomas. There fore he stayed with Thomas for two years until I think in how Thomas put it Dad found me" Jo said

"At the time I had idea that you were John Winchester son but didn't think about it to now until we said your names Oh its Ellen and Jo Harvelle" Ellen adds

"I figured Thomas had to do with that, but he told me Sam doesn't want to be found He sent Thomas letters saying he was somewhere you guys lived I left it at that Well now that's settled we can move on" Dean said

"Yes I told him that to keep you guys off my trail but in the end you found me weeks later doing a job and you got mad at me for it threw me in the car and handcuffed me to it called dad and told him everything and boy was he ever pissed" Sam adds laughing

"Why you laughing?" Jo said

"I know why, John Winchester had rules like oldest was allowed to hunt by himself etc" Ellen added

Sam nods, Dean sighs "So you did all that to get back at dad" Dean said looking at his brother

"No I want to be away from him, and the Job but Thomas pulled me in saying he had odd jobs for money and long weekends he did them I thought real odd jobs not the things we did I got mad at him but Thomas was ok with it he even told me off, Only reason dad is hunting the thing that killed mom is because mom knew about the day but in the end it was only making sure we could protect ourselves if that thing came after me again and now look where it go us Twenty two years later it resurfaces Why? I think dad knew or knew someone that knew who told him" Sam said looking at the group

"If he did why send us to all those places, just to do the job or to find him" Dean added "Both" Sam said "I get it but if so, why did he make a deal with the bastard to bring me back" Dean said

"That still confuses me" Sam adds "To keep you both hunting the bastard of thing that killed Mary and Thomas Parents I guess" Jo adds

Ellen sighs "Hmm Your right on that but what was John thinking and Where is it?" "Mom if your looking for those letters I think its under the floor board with his stuff. Sam should know as well" Jo said

"That I know a little about Dean adds "Colts gun right" Jo added

"Ya on that day Thomas told me a little about the Legend colt's gun could kill anything supernatural and Thomas found it but it was protected or something he didn't go into much detail about that He said casing it is a wild goose chase and we should focus on what the bastard wants. Dean adds

"I know what that is as well, Thomas, me and kids like us his end game is to make all us fight it out and after that help him open the gates to hell" Sam said

"Gates to hell, but if those did exist they must date back... No way Samuel colts gun?" Ellen adds

"Yes I think the gun is the key, and the railway in the shape of a pentagram is to keep evil away but where it is I haven't figured that out yet his game after that I don't know but Thomas and Ruby know I think" Sam said

"If so we are all screwed I'll look into it as well, see if I can get Ruby to call and Sam this is for you it was left by him and was giving to us to give to you if you ever came back here" Ellen said handing Sam the letters

Sam open it the first one that Ellen gave him

_September 07_

_Sam, I don't know if you remember me but I tried so many times to find you. Its been a year. Life here has been hell, but I have managed I hope this gets to you because I have a lead about that bastard not from Ruby, but a hunter. Samuel Colt is the key. That is all I have to say. Sam please Call me._

_Drago._

Sam opens the Second letter she gave him

_Sam,_

_Barry has died, he was brave to the end, he got to live his dream because of us also that bully has died as well. I went to Barry grave and the funereal. As for what's his name he was cremated. _

_Drago._

"Who's Drago?" Dean said reading the letters just as Sam did "Thanks and no one Dean." Sam said looking at his brother

Ellen looked at Sam nods

**Same day – Unknown Town Friday 11:40 am **

"Thomas let's go out tonight?" A voice said

"Sure Ben I don't mind but I want you to get a Tattoo with me. It will stop you from getting hurt like your mom did" Thomas said looking at his boyfriend of 8 years.

"I know, and I don't blame you for what you had to do, If you didn't come She wouldn't be alive neither would I" Ben said Kissing Thomas.

_**Flash Black Thomas/Ben 4 years ago.**_

_Ben get downstairs now, this thing isn't your mother it's a demon" Thomas said_

"_I'm I'm 13, 14 in three months Wait how do you know Thomas?" Ben said looking at the older teen_

"_I just do and its Me I'm going to be tutoring you. The school called me because I had the highest grades ever seen in the schools district across the States. That's how I knew you guys moved" Thomas said looking at the kid _

"_Ok No wonder the school said he would do home calls" Ben leaves and rushes downstairs._

_Possessed Lisa: "So you know of us, and where did you get that knife?" it said_

"_A bitch like you, and she is so scared of me she wants me to help her get Lilith out of hell but I don't want Lilith, I want Cronus to bring back my family. Get out of that kids mom and I tell you were you can find more of your friends that support Ruby and what shes trying to do" Thomas adds_

"_Ruby? So your the prodigy kid brother of hers and what is trying to do" the demon asked in mock tone._

"_Find The Greek Titans and bring them back to earth I think I haven't talk with her in four years she said something about that. Also trying to figure what Azazel did to Sam Winchester." Thomas said _

"_Hmm That bitch won't get to far on Azazel, he knows how cover his tracks and Greek Titans why unless she heard something?" The demon said_

"_Angels will come back when Dean Winchester goes to hell by Lilith, I know because I can see the future. The gate has been opened by the Winchester brothers and a lot of Demons come free. Sam Winchester will also set your father free by killing Lilith. He and Michael will battle but in the end Winchester will send him back to hell at a price Sam going there as well. That is why Ruby wants the Greek Titans." Thomas said_

"_Lucifer? You sure? How do I know your not telling the truth." The demon said_

"_I will show you the gate will be open in 4 years" Eyes go a black red colour - Images flash before of the Demon. Gate being open Next Images play Dean going to hell by Lilith. 2 years later. Then more Images appear A Angle rising Dean from Hell, Sam Killing Lilith. Micheal and Lucifer fighting, Sam fighting Micheal and getting thrown in Lucifer's cage and it closing._

"_How can you? Unless your not human but from there?"_

"_I am human I think I'm a demigod as well but not sure but yes if your talking about Purgatory then no my family descendent came through a door I don't know if it was the door from Purgatory but I know my family has powers dating back to Vayne something."_

"_I see, Fine I will find a new host, as for the Information I will spare this family and your life as for Ruby find her if she gets hold of the Greek Titans Zeus and other Greek gods will just say it will not be good for her. Also I now Support you, why just say you have a dark power and its something a demon will look into" _

_The demon leaves the body of the woman._

"_Why is my head fuzzy Thomas?" _

"_Mom it's ok, it is Thomas I ask as well he came to help me I said something was wrong with you and because my teacher said so Remember the teacher saying they were going to get a graduate of a school to come tutor kids. Hes the tutor."_

"_Wait how did you find me I didn't even tell you we moved This is my son Ben Braeden, So you came to tutor Ben, Also that thing it was a Demon as in Real?"_

_Yes Lisa I am gay also just want to let you know, hears some books if you want to believe I found you because of my job" Thomas said_

"_I see and Ok I read them, I now think your nuts, but you save me and my Son. I known you for years though so I know you and weird is always around you I thank you, Also You remind me of Dean Winchester for some odd reason." "I sort of know him, I went to school with his brother, have you heard from either of them?" Thomas said looking at her._

"_Just Dean he came to Ben's birthday when he was eight just after I saw you again to be right and he told me something about Demons I didn't want to believe him but he saved Ben as well that day. He talked about a tall Kid that was about his brothers age I guess he meant you I seen him since when Ben was ten and he wasn't home that day he came to see me."_

"_Oh, I see I just wish they told me where they were going because I'm in love with Sam but I dough he remembers me" Thomas said sighing "Its all right, would you like a drink I know you under age but you look like you need it" Lisa adds_

"_Sure" Thomas said_

"_Mom can I as well?" Ben said looking at her_

"_Fine but if you get wasted, sleep it off I don't want to explain to the police why my 13 year old son is drunk"_

_**End of flash back.**_

"Mom say's come to dinner tomorrow." Ben said

"Huh? Sorry just thinking about when I met you guys and I know she called me, You know we have 29 hour drive" Thomas said

"Yes I know and I'm glad she let's me spend weekends here, Thanks" Ben said

"I love you kid, your like a brother I never had and no problem we been dating since you turn 14. You Mom was so pissed not because I know her but your her son but she calmed down after I told her I would protect you with my life I mean it I will I even told her to hold a specialized knife a friend gave me as proof" Thomas said Kissing the young teen on the lips.

Ben smiled and Kissed back with more passion. "Well I love the home that Miss Winchester gave you and We still have to find your cousin even though it said in the letter that he was guarding it. I know and only reason was she caught me blowing you after we screw for 5 hours" He added blushing and laughing at same time. Ben added

"Ya I know, and I wanted you anyway don't forget you might be related to Samuel Colt we still have to find that out. Also I'm taking you Hunting for the Summer. You get off Next week any way" Thomas said

Well she will be pissed Ben said

Well I tell her it's not that hunting but normal hunting I own home up in South Detoka I rarely use it because I need to protect this one and about that day I'm surprised she didn't call. Thomas adds looking at him

_**Flash back 4 years three months 6 days**_

"_Ben I'm home, Huh? I thought he was coming tomorrow" Lisa said. Looking at the shoes beside Ben's_

_Lisa went up stairs then she heard sounds coming from Ben's room and soft sounds from Thomas as well_

"_Harder Benji" Thomas said _

"_K" Ben added as he did soft moans came from Thomas _

_Lisa gasp slightly (He's fucking my son, He better have a good explanation for doing so and if he doesn't then...) Lisa thought_

_Lisa listen again._

"_Your one hot, kid and know your stuff, that feels good keep it up Benji" _

"_Thanks, I know a kid at school just say he's like us and gave me pointers"_

_Lisa continues to listen - _

"_Ugg Benji faster I'm about to-" Lisa barges in and stares at them _

_Ben blushes in embarrassment "Mom what the? I thought you would come home later" Ben said as he finishes what he was doing just as Thomas shoots in Ben's mouth _

"_He's gay and he asked me out after his birthday" Thomas said cleaning up and helping Ben up._

"_What, No he..." Ben cut her off "Yes mom I am, If you call the police I will just run away until he finds me I like him mom please" _

_Lisa looks at Thomas then her son "Fine but I will supervise all dates until your sixteen is that fair?" Lisa said_

"_Yes, I won't hurt your son I will protect him with my life you know that knife I had I give it to you as my promise." Thomas said_

_Lisa nods._

_**End Of Flash back **_

"I wounder why she didn't come in as soon she got home that day" Thomas said "She was aroused her self, she talks to her self in her sleep I heard her one night" Ben said blushing "So If I fucked you again that day she would have been turned on even more" Thomas said "Yep" Ben said laughing. Thomas blushed "You know she can't hold onto you I told her your mine, same with Sam in a way" "Nr Ji hai Ki Mk IO Love Igi ji hi no uy ki NeKnoew I" Ben said

(An: Translates to- I know my Love, It's weird but I feel with you and Know what your saying and doing)

"Hmm I knew it" Thomas said Huh? I said something in Dragon didn't I and for the last 8 years it has bounded us?" Ben said "Yes" Thomas said "Cool" Ben said hugging Thomas and notice his arm. "Ya I wonder why It work now I tried so many times in last 8 years after our sex act and what we did" Thomas added

"Maybe Sam still love you at the time, or just forgot and the bound between you to slipped" Ben said "Your right any way let's go get those tattoo's" Thomas said Ben sighs "Fine, We will be back by 8pm tomorrow right? "Ya we will if we don't have any problems like me shifting in to dragon or my limbs going Dragon." Thomas adds "I guess but why is that happening are you growing or just molting the dead scales?" Ben said laughing "I think both" Thomas said "Ewww I did not need to know that" Ben said "You ask You know" Thomas added laughing "Right" Ben adds

Just then Thomas phone rings - "Hello?"

"_Hello Thomas" A British girls voice said on the other end_

"_Bella Talbot What can I do for you?" Thomas said as he put her on speaker. _

"_So you know of me why did you put me on speaker" _

"_Driving with my boyfriend. Yes I have cross paths with your buyers, they said If I had something you would call but I don't or is this about the Colt?"_

"_Hmm So you heard I was looking for it?"_

"_Yes, I don't have it, I sold it to a buyer they payed 45Gs for it" Thomas said_

"_Well that's a shame I would have pay you double and I wanted to know if you found any thing Greek myth related that was why I was calling some of the people I work with said some young kid was looking for Greek artifacts." she added_

"_That's my boyfriend Ben, he's doing a high-school project on Greek myth and its language, I have some Greek myth Items mostly books If you want I could give them to you when his done his project." Thomas said _

"_Hmm I was looking in to Greek myth for Demigods but only thing I could find is some camp in New york and its blocked by magic." Bella adds_

"_Well if you want I can tell you Demigods are real, same with Greek gods and The Helm of Darkness witch belong to Hades. I have my hands on it if you want that and I think something that belong to Ares Geek God of War" Thomas said_

"_Hmm Ok and Sure I'll pay you 5990Gs for The Helm and The Ares Item I'll pay you 2200Gs I'm in South Deckoua right now then I'm heading to Vegas" Bella said_

"_Well that works out I have a home just outside of South Deckoua. You can get the Helm and leave the money I have a huge back yard the main gate code is 666. Then the back yard gate is 235 The Helm is in a lock Box at the back of the back yard and the code to that is Lucifer. Then you see a shed that has anything I ever found code to that is Lilith. Put the money in my mail box. The house is 666 Devils lane"_

"_Are you serious, Devils lane. You know that place is top Ten on most hunting list" Bella added_

"_Yes he knows that The house is well guarded with traps, you name it all around he burned it into the ground then poured concrete into ones that are out side the front gate as for the home he burn it to the ground and rebuild it with solid iron rods coated in salt I was there it was my sixteenth birthday gift not the home but a room with in the home" Ben said_

"_I'm there Hmm I see Now I see what you mean, Nice place Ok Money will be in the box where the Helm was." She hung up._

"Who was she?" Ben said as Thomas and him pulled into the local tattoo parlour.

"Abby Talbot also know as Bella Talbot, a common thief who sells and buys artifacts off people for a ton of money if its worth her time, I lied to her and I don't want her knowing I had the Colt because it opens the devils gate where that is I don't know yet. If that falls in the wrong hands it could mean the end of the world" Thomas said looking at Ben as he shut his door and they went in to the parlour.

"Hmm seems like a whore" Ben said "She is I only do business with her and how you think I got you that car it was because of one of her buyers I want something that they had but they wouldn't let it go so I had to put up a book I had since I was born good thing there was two copies and I just got the other copy of it three days ago"

"That's why you picked me up then we went to that book store four hours out of town." Ben adds

"Yep The owner is old friend of mine from high school if she finds any rare books, or anything rare she calls me." Thomas said

"That's good, So all this Greek myth stuff you found was through her by the way I need Greek money from back then then I just have to write my report." Ben said

"Yes I think so" Thomas adds looking at him while he gets the tattoo

"Well this looks neat and let's go" Ben said

Thomas sighs "Sure, he pays the guy and they leave.

_**Road house 12:30 Pm/The Next day**_

Sam and Dean take a case from Ellen while Ash helps Sam and Dean figure out what there dad had left them.

They get the work done and go back to the road house the next day. Ellen sighs. "You know you boys did a good job you can stay if you want I have two extra beds upstairs.

Sam was about to say something instead Dean did.

"I know we love to but we can't we are looking for answers about things." Dean adds

Sam sighs "Dean I would like to stay you can pick me up in weeks time I need to find something out" Sam added

Dean looks at his brother "It's about Thomas Kipper isn't Dad told you we can't stay in contact with people they would just end up dead"

"Yes but Thomas he's different, He knows about us and what we do I dough he would lie to me back then." Sam said

Jo sighs Dean it's true Thomas is a hunter, same with Ruby they were good friends with your mom, Ruby was and Your mom knew Thomas family plus they know us as well Jo added

Sam sighed "Ya I figured that out long ago, when Thomas would talk about you almost every day. I wish we didn't have to move though back then I want to know more about him. Sam said looking at his brother

Dean looks at her "Why did Our dad say his trouble then?"

Ellen looks at Dean "There are things about him that John Didn't want to believe, he came in here 2 years ago asking Information about him and I just gave it to him told him get out and last time I saw him we had a fight many years back after my husband died. Ellen said

"Yes about that, not much is known about him Just his family died in a fire 22 Years ago That something Supernatural saved him know one knows what I looked into it and his Theroys about Angels are real among other things or information about Ruby Dad also looked into her as well I'm the only one that knows him I lived with him for four months. I found out things about him and it took dad years to find out about him. His private life as well I think a Greek God saved him that is also a rumour" Sam said

Dean look at his brother "So that fire was caused by demons dad checked into it, ask his Aunt and Uncle if they knew if he lived they said no. Also no record expect the files from the school about him and why would the Greek gods save him" Dean said

Jo looks at Dean "So, how about growing up with him, dating him for two years, living at his house for months at at a time Helping him build the home he has in South dectkoa. Knowing the truth of what he is looking at Sam when she said that or the fact he cares about Sam so much that he left things from there school days" Jo yelled

Dean look at her "So what my dad says he's trouble and I believe him" Dean said

A Crunch was heard – Sam had just punched his brother "I also live with him for two years, You know what, Just go find someone else dad hated or disproved I believe Jo and I will find you don't brother coming to find me here and he might be a demi god he told me long ago that he had dreams growing up and they were about this camp" Sam said glaring at Dean.

"Hmm I see Greek myth is involved no wonder you want to look into it and why do you have so much faith in this Kid that you only knew for three years?" Dean said

"I just do and because he saved me from a hell hound, two months after we were at that school. The hound came at us and he got bit saving me, lucky something happened and he killed all of them Eight or ten came after us and he has a study in Greek myth can speak it and knows more then any one he got me into it" Sam said

"So and Wait you never told me or Dad?" Dean said

"Why do you think I had special herbs in our room it was to keep them away if they did come back Yes I trusted him with my life and soul I don't even know if he's ok or not as right now I care for him, he was more a brother then you were in my whole life together." Sam added.

"I wounder what those were even Dad wondered about them plus that's cold Sam" Dean adds

"Well it's true, you were never around growing up always with dad or looking after me" Sam replied with a glare

"Why would a hell hound come after you that's what I don't get and Sam they haven't been seen in years." Dean said

"This Dean Sam shows something on a screen he was looking at he continues Thomas had a theory and was close that's why" Sam said

"A theory about the devil? There is no such thing." Dean said

"Oh do you believe in heaven and hell then" Sam replied

"Yes" Dean said

"Then there is a God and a Devil then" Sam said

Phone rings at he bar Same Time Thomas told Ben call Ellen.

_**Harvelle's Ellen said. **_

"_**Yo Ellen" A voice said**_

"_**Oh Hey Benj, Ya Ash Do You have the Greek mythology information for Benji?"**_

"_**Yes all set it's here and ready for the kid to pick up" Ash said**_

"_**So Benji how are things?"**_

"_**Good and Why do you call me Benji he does you know" Ben said sighing**_

"_**It's cute on you, and how is he, He won't return any of my calls or Jo's for that matter what's up"**_

"_**It's Ruby four years ago a demon hitch a ride on mom He took care of it, but he said something that was false to get the demon to leave her and he found out its true from Bella Talbot" Ben said**_

"_**Wait Bobby said something about her good business or something?" Ellen said**_

"_**Ya He sold her Helm of darkness and something that belong to Ares." Ben said**_

"_**You mean Greek Items are real, Zeus thunder bolt etc" Jo said**_

"_**Yes Jo and I don't know why it has him pissed but it does and he's looking into it because we just ran into a demigod and they told us the information we had all ready He told me to call and let you know that he will drop me off next week while he hunts and is taking me for the summer" Ben said**_

_**Ellen sighs – Sounds good Jo would like to see you again she had fun with you the last time he brought you here and that was when he was 12 and you 8 were He's been doing since you were 9 when your mom had to go away and she need a baby sitter, after you turn 10 you guys disappear and we didn't here from you until you called looking into Greek myth for your project Does your mom know or is he hiding it from her" **_

"_**Hes hiding it because of her run ins with Dean Winchester" Ben said**_

"_**I see Ok" she added glaring at Dean**_

"_**Na its good at lest he brings back stuff, on his last one he brought me fangs of a werewolf and he made them into a necklace for me" Ben said**_

"_**What I'm surprised he does get bitten by doing that" Ellen said "Nope he said he used a high pitched sound to hurt it" Ben adds**_

"_**Hmm That's a good Idea, Werewolves are have good hearing if a high pitched sound is near them it makes them unable to fight back." Jo said**_

"_**Benji do you think what Ruby found is what he is hunting next week?"**_

"_**I don't know, he got a call just after he made the business deal with Talbot, he looked at me Scared he said Call Harvelle's I asked why, He said Greek Titans they are real one was spotted near the road house and Ellen & Jo are in danger if it comes there way" Ben said**_

"_**What you sure but they haven't been seen since Greek war times" Jo added**_

"_**I know Jo, He was so scared, the person who called him it was dreadful eerie voice It scared the crap out of me as well" Ben said**_

"_**Thanks for Information Benji" Ellen said**_

"_**Ya no problem any way hes coming to look into it because more then one is back on earth it seems. See you next week" Ben adds hangs up his phone**_

"_**Ya you two" Ellen added hanging up the phone**_

"What was that about?" Dean added

"A hunter named Benji called his real name we don't know I don't know his last name, he's been working with Thomas for the last 8 years and is his boyfriend called to say that we are in danger" Ellen adds

"Has he seen Thomas and how?" Sam said

Greek Titans some how, some one brought them back from the depths of hell. Jo said

"No he hasn't heard from in two years last time, we called him on his birthday and told us he was on a hunt in some where in Canada Ellen said

Sam sighs "There goes a lead on him"

"Not true Benji said hes coming down next week, maybe hes coming" Jo said

(Can't be) Dean thought "I'll be back I got to make a phone call" Dean said

Sure the others add

Dean calls Lisa

_Hello? Lisa said Hey how are you? Dean adds You know what Dean go screw your self, also he's not home, he's living with his boyfriend. A very good friend of mine that I knew since I was 15. Lisa yelled_

She hangs up

"Bitch" Dean adds going back in to the road house "It's all true" Sam tells Dean.

"Fine Sam you can stay Call me" Dean leaves

_**1 week later Thomas Home South Dectoka**_

"Are you going to stay here?" Ben said "Ha Here it is, (grabs the money Bella left) Yes you have the house phone number, and I put some money in your bank for a Ticket from The Road house if you want come back here, you leave tomorrow I have to go see Bobby and tell him about these and let other Hunters know as well I be back in three weeks I have my phone off, if you want to leave a message do the house phone and I return the call." Thomas said Kissing Ben's temple.

Ben sighed Thomas looked at him "Here this is for you don't spend all of it" "Wait for real, your giving me half that money?" Ben said looking at Thomas while cuddled in his arms. "Yes I have a lot, how else did your mom get the new car and new things in the house, even the things for you growing up." Thomas looked at Ben before putting his right arm over him to bring him closer to his own body.

Ben nods and snuggles closer. "You leave tomorrow" Thomas added yawning "Sure, but what about Winchesters are we going to help them with what's coming our stay out" Ben said yawning as well

"I don't know yet, as for them, just stay away I guess until something happens and they need help." Thomas adds

Ben nods and both fall asleep.

_**Next Day**_

"Are you pack, have everything, also have Ruby knife as well, I'm shocked she gave it back at dinner on Friday night." Thomas added as he shut his door to his car. Ben sighed got in and close the door as well then adds "Ya I am, and I know and yep I got it right here"

_**Road house – half hour later **_

"You sure, you don't want to come in" Ben yelled

Ellen and Jo hear Ben then Thomas

"No, I can't face Ellen for a good reason, also Jo I can't shes pissed off at me for doing that. I don't even know if the kid lived or not. I haven't even checked to find out." Thomas said

Ellen looks at Jo "Start talking Missy." she adds

"Thomas knows the truth, I told him if you ever found out you would kill both of us. I wish he told me why he did what he did, all he did was say the kid is gone and safe if he was brought up in this who knows might have happened Jo sighs and tells the tale.

Ellen sighs but lets her Daughter explain what happen years ago with her and Thomas

_**Flash back Jo/Thomas.**_

It was about the time we were in grade 10 near the end of the school year He was in the dumps because Sam left, he was baby sitting Ben for Lisa all the time and studying to get his licence. I was well you know what I was doing. It happen a Friday before Xmas It was our fight about dad and you know how upset I was Thomas called a few mins later I was in tears he asked me what was the mater and I told him, he said Jo get a few things pack I be there in 3 hours.

"So that's why he came to stay at the road house with us" Ellen adds as Jo tells the tale.

"Yes, going on, we waited to you were asleep and we left, he took me his home ten hours away. I call you and left a message saying Thomas left for a hunt and I went to a friends. He did do the hunt but I did it with him

Ellen looks at Jo - "You..what, and what was it" Jo sighs then continues It was a well a trickster and Thomas knew who it was. He said I know what you are, a trickster but your an angel as well Gabriel right.

He was shocked he added "Yes I am, but your not just human are you."

That's how I found out Thomas was dragon. He said Jo stand back if you get frighten I will change back ok." I nodded He transformed in to the most beautiful dragon I ever seen. Then changed back.

Gabriel looked at Thomas then said "So the gates of there have been opened" he added Thomas looked at him then responded with "No only reason is because of my descendent Vayne Kipper, I got my gifts through him as well as your Demonic brother."

Gabriel then said "So your the second like Winchester, but you know that he did this and your slut of a friend is trying to figure it out, but what concerns me is why go through that and try to rise the Greek Titans.

Thomas got pissed and said something, to Gabriel that make him drop the subject. Well we left him alone told him to join forces with us and find us at a later time.

He said "I work for no one"

Thomas said I know real reason, you just don't have what it takes to stand up to your brothers not to be rude but why dose your brother want Sam Winchester and I.

Gabriel got pissed a little then adds "Wait Lucifer wants Sam and You?"

Thomas told him what he found out from Ruby. "So if that's all true my brothers will be back on earth and it will happen like it was told but what you show me with that power is more appalling to me. I get killed by Lucifer. Hmm Fine I join you on one condition you give me some of your dragon powers, in return I give you some of mine so I can save my ass."

Thomas sighed "You got self a deal, oh and this deal is made in blood" Thomas cut his hand open so bad that bone and flesh was showing I fainted at that point

When I came to, they made the deal and he left.

We spent the night in his car that he brought, even though he didn't even have his licence yet, and he drove us back here. We dated in secret for two years, You noticed things here and there one day another fight we had Thomas was there and well the rest of this story is history. Nine months later you thought I was getting fat but you didn't notice the sighs, later I gave birth to a boy We named it Theo Drago Kipper, we got the papers and everything Thomas took him and gave him up for adoption. Handing papers to his adoptive family and a note with in. I don't know what it said because I was passed out from giving birth. Thomas told me the next day and we haven spoke since I did witch was about the last time he came in here looking for you and giving you the items for Sam. Jo added sighing.

_**End of flash back/Tale**_

_**(An: There son will be last to appear in this story he will appear in the eclogue of this fic so if any ones confused) **_

Ellen sighed looked at her daughter hugged her, "Honey If I knew that well Yes I would been mad at Thomas but I can't stay mad at him he took good care of you always protected you. Also that was a good choice on both your hands even though your mad at him for it" Ellen said

Jo sighs "Thomas said he would be safe, I just hope he's right"

"Yes I agree and he will be if he has dragon's blood he will be protected then" Ellen said hugging Jo

"Hello I'm here" Ben said as he came through the door

"Hey Benji" Jo said running to him and giving him a hug.

"Glad to see you" Ellen said "Yep oh Thomas said to give this to Jo" Ben said

Jo looks at what Ben gave her it was a note.

_Dear, Jo_

_I'm sorry for doing that we were young at the time I was gay back then as well. Jo If your reading this, It means Benji gave it to you like I told him if he did come back to the road house. Jo I gave our son to live a normal life with out the supernatural. I said that in the letter, I told the family to give it to him when he was twelve or thirteen. In the letter I explained why we did and if he was up set he could be mad at us for it I listed our numbers as well. He might be like me part dragon I don't know until his hits puberty. Any way if your still mad after reading this then I would understand Ellen if your reading this I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jo threatening me if I told told you and well I took her word. I'm sorry hope you both can forgive this young dragon._

_Thomas Kipper._

_Ps: Found a lead on Samuel Colt going after it, his gun and more information about my life I let you know if I find anything useful please stay out of trouble, also look after Ben his mom thinks I took him camping but knowing Ben he stayed at my place._

"This was dated 4 years ago" Ellen said looking at Ben "Yes he told me the right time and place to tell you" Ben said Ellen sighs

"Ok your staying in the other guest room we have Sam here" Jo adds "Sam as in Dean Winchester brother?" Ben said "Why?" Jo said

"Well I'm leaving day before Sam does if he stays because If Dean finds out, well hell will break loose with him, my mom, and Thomas and full names Ben Braeden, My mom and Dean had a thing years ago before I was born. Dean hasn't seen me since I was eight I think or ten I can't remember" Ben adds sighing.

"That will be fine Benji No wonder Dean went to make a phone call I think it was to your Mom" Ellen adds "I know she told me, I was like how is he, she said he was good I guess and told me she hung up on him" Ben said

Jo looks at Ben "That is neat he did that out of Werewolves fangs?" "Yep he made you one as well but as an anklet I think or earrings Ben adds taking said item out for Jo.

"Cool" Jo said "Any way your bed is on the right, Sam's on the left and dinner will be at same time as you always been here at closing. Ok" Ellen said helping Ben with his things upstairs

Ben nods and goes upstairs with her.

_**A few hours later where Thomas was**_

Thomas sighed as he knocked on Bobby's door

The man came out looked at Thomas, then gave him a hug. Thomas sighed hugged him back.

"Hey Bobby" Thomas said "Thomas Kipper its been what Ten years since I last saw you" he adds

"Yes, but your in Danger, I got a call from someone and the told me that the Greek Titans some how are back from the depths of hell. I don't know how but I need all information about Greek myth I think I'm a Demigod I don't know why I just do" Thomas said looking at the man who just let him in his home.

"So that's why Bella Called me asking for information, I said find Thomas Kipper he knows a lot about Greek Myth." Bobby said

"Yes she found me all right gave me a huge sum of money for what I had, but after her call. I got one more it was someone I haven't seen in years not Ruby but some one else and he said that some one rises the Greek Titans, If there Items are on Earth it means there kids are too." Thomas said

"What would Demons want with the Titans or do you think its someone from the Demi group that did this?" Bobby asked Thomas

"I don't know and you might be on to something" Thomas said helping Bobby go through books he had

"Ha Found something, Great this isn't good, Only the Son of Hades can stop them if they are rooming the Earth" Thomas said.

"Yes More Information about that in that book you have Thomas but who is the Son or daughter of Hades, Mortals are not to know, and if he or she lived as one he or she would been sent to the camp with me and Percy" A voice said

"Annabeth Hmm I knew that you might show up is it Percy?" Thomas said looking at the girl who now appeared

Bobby looks at the girl - "So this is your friend you said that saved you a few years ago" Bobby said. "Yes Annabeth Chase, at your service, You should called you ass and Yes how did you know, she added hitting Thomas on the head.

"Ow, Annabeth what was that for?" Thomas Grumbled rubbing his head "He does that I haven't seen him, in years and he told me this a few mins ago" Bobby adds looking at Annabeth.

"Oh I see and did he call you or was it someone else, I want to know how you know, Percy has been missing and the camp has sent me to find him" Annabeth said

"Well I have this Item but I want to keep it and Percy no last time I heard from him, was just I met you guys something about Zeus lighting bolt being taken along with some other Items. Those Items what were they Please tell me if its the Helm of Darkness and something from Aries then I gave them away"

"No, those haven't been seen in years, only way you would have the helm of darkness is Hades son, but your to kind to his son, as for the other item Aries no as well, The Items missing were shoes that be long to Hermes and something else. Oh reason I came here, was to find you I have information for you, You might be the son of Hades, Son of Amaterasu the sun God or a few others that's what the camp thinks when I told them about you after I met you, they don't know and they want your help to find Percy" Annabeth said

"Well, just follow the water Poseidon had a few things that could find him and only some knew of that Percy isn't here he's in Athens I don't know why but I don't know where either this thing can pinpoint any demigod only I think I still don't know how to use it I got it off some dude, he said he found it years before" Thomas said looking at her

"No Way that's... Thomas I need to have that they would want it back that was also stolen. The items in question were taken ninety nine years ago how long have you had it" Annabeth adds

"Years I was six when I got it The dude died just after giving it to me I watched him die but a blot of dark lighting, but I was saved I don't know" Thomas said looking at her.

"So if you were saved, then who ever killed him, knew you were a demi but why let you have it unless it belong to the gods, and they who killed him knew it would come to you and they want you to return it to the gods" she adds looking at both Bobby and Thomas

"Meh I could care less, right now about my Greek father, we have other issues with Demons to deal with" Thomas said

"Oh Ya that's another reason, Ran in to Ruby a few months back she told me sorry for not calling among other things shes the one who told me to find you, because she knows who's behind bringing back the Tatians, she went after them, she said your in good hands with Ellen, Sam and you will met again something along those lines Also all we need is the flute of Hades that is said to put them back in the slumber down in hell" Annabeth said

"Yes but that was taken also wasn't? If so where do we find it, it's been missing since the last time it was used that was when Zeus put them in there cage and sealed them in a volcano. If we can't find that only thing left is to find Hades Son or Daughter" Thomas said

"Ok Mr smart ass, where would we look for them and how would we find them, this item only works with some Greek gods family not all" She added Glaring at Thomas.

"Start on finding Hell, or the gates leading to the underworld and finding the volcano that held the Tatains would be my best guess" Thomas added sighing

"Hmm maybe your on to something, I look into that while going to get Percy" Annabeth said

"Yes I know where the gates of hell are but the volcano I don't. The Colt has to do something with it" Thomas added sighing

"Wait The colt as in Samuel Colt's gun" Annabeth said "Ya why?" Thomas adds

"Great we are so screwed, That gun not only Demons, creatures will be after you but our kind as well" Annabeth said

"What you mean, I have it under lock and key and only ones who can get it are Ben, Sam, Me, you and Percy I made sure to include you to if something happen to us" Thomas said looking at her

"Kids this isn't the time for fighting, Thomas you know of the colt? Annabeth could you explain more" Bobby adds glaring at the two

"Sure I know about the gun trick the hunter who had it to sell it to me Ruby and I have been looking for it since she got out of hell don't ask me how some one let her out and only one has enough juice to do so is a God or Greek God, Samuel colt made a railway in that railway in a pentagram our kind to stop demons getting in. They want it open to let Lilith out to free Lucifer but need the gun to do so. I don't know where it is but it is a cemetery and that railway is the key. The cemetery in question has a crypt in the middle of one but I don't know because that's a lot of Cemetery's to go through Also Lucifer cage is some old nun covet and I don't know where that is also" Thomas said

"Wait if the want to free the devil, then Hades might pay a role, I heard they made a deal back when Hercules was alive that deal was to kill every kipper family member" Annabeth adds

"I Know I wonder why Cronus has help me after I saved him" Thomas said "Wait how and why would the Greek God of Time help you?" Annabeth said

"He summoned me years ago and ask me to tell him his future because I was all most killed by a car but Ruby and he saved me Miss Chase" A voice said.

"Lord Cronus What are you doing here?" Thomas said "I'm here because I knew your mother" Cronus adds

"Wait your saying hes your son?" Annabeth said

"He might I don't know for sure He can bend time like I can he might be my brothers kid I don't know haven't seen him in years as well seven hundred to be exact. I came to warn him about the Leviathans that are in Purgatory right now, if that door is open well hell will break loose not the hell Ruby is from but a from of hell you don't want to deal with they are worse then Demons and other creatures that you have face. As for the Tatians that was Hermes son Luke. He was the master mind behind the blot being stolen and Blaming Percy. Percy is in Athens because the flute is there he will have it. Thomas The Winchester's kill me some time soon" Cronus said

"I see, and thanks for all that, for all I know Death might be my father" Thomas adds looking at the three.

"Well that could be, Death has been around since our time and he and four horse men were sealed long ago I don't know much I look in to that for you" With that he left in a red light.

"Ok That was something" Annabeth adds

Bobby sighs "I look in to that for you, and you just go help your friend"

"Annabeth, You find Percy the flute, and get back to me I'll find Ruby or someone to help us" Thomas said

Annabeth sighs "Fine but call, this time as for what I mean about the Gun Hades also wants it to bargain with the demon Crowley they been raging over hell for a long time, hell is split between the Greek god Hades and your own god the king of hell. Why do you think the hell hounds came after you, not one but a lot they were sent either from a demon in hell or Hades who have both control over them" Annabeth said looking at Bobby and Thomas.

"That bastard or I should say slut" Thomas said pounding his fist on the table and splitting it open. "Huh? What do you mean" Bobby said "Meg Masters" Thomas said looking at Bobby. "That slut what would she want with you?" Bobby adds "Crowley, she must be working for him or Alistair" Thomas said.

"Wait Meg but we killed her?" A voice just added

"Yes but somehow she lived and Dean Winchester, its been a long time, by the way fuck you, I know what your father wanted and he stole it off me I found out buy someone who knows your dad" Thomas said glaring at the door

"So this is girl crazed guy you were taking about and what do you mean his father?" Annabeth added

"Thomas Kipper and who the hell are you?" Dean said

"Shes my ex girlfriend A demigod to be exact, well take you back few months just say he took a necklace that belong to me that Sam gave me long ago. A Greek necklace and it was giving to me by Cronus he meddled in my past with Sam and made Sam find it or something he will not tell me much about it" Thomas said

"No, not that if Mr Winchester has that, what the hell is he trying to do?" Annabeth adds

"I don't know I want to know, but someone is blocking it, and its Meg" Thomas said

Annabeth sighs "Ok if he has Cronus time necklace then time should be rewritten" she added

"Oh its not that, its a time necklace all right but has to do with my past, present and future if I don't get that back and it falls in to the hands of a demon I'm screwed" Thomas said looking at the three

"Wait you mean everything up to know in your life and your future?" Dean said looking at Thomas

"Yes and it also rewrites time to my advantage" Thomas said

"Why would he steal it though" Annabeth added

"He did it because it has to do with the yellow eyed demon and if Thomas time line is rewritten John Winchester would make sure that he saved Thomas instead of Ruby, but someone made sure John Winchester didn't get involved and it has been set by fate all ready as for Ruby I still don't know what role she has" A voice said

"Cousin its been awhile and you mean me dating Sam Winchester and him being my mate someone went to great lengths to stop that and you think its Mr Winchester?" Thomas said giving the young man a hug.

"No, not John Winchester but someone that is supernatural and yes some one is trying to stop you and Sam getting together but Fate has seen it even if these events play out, John Winchester took that to get information about yellow eyes but if it's not found with by the next full moon well just say Thomas will need to find Sam and kiss him where that item was found if they do that the Item will be returned and tell us who had it and who tried to use it and Yes young cousin it has, I'm Drago Kipper, So this is Mary Winchester oldest son, as for younger one I need to talk with him about issues"

"What the hell do you got to talk with my brother about" Dean added

"It doesn't involve you, only my family, Drago I said I'll deal with it but if you want to I think hes at the roadhouse with my boyfriend" Thomas said looking at Dean

"We have secrets that are not known to those smoke pieces of trash or those wing feather heads that Sam found out by a demon who was a double agent working for Hades and someone in hell Thomas do you know where John Winchester would go?" Drago said glaring at Dean.

"Yes, September 1990, October 6 1992, November 6, 1994, December 6 1996, January 6 1998, February 6 2000, March 6 2002, March 12 2004 April 6 2006 or Just before the car crash or some time before that I don't know why but I haven't even touch the necklace it was to be at the road house for me to pick up So how John took it from there last time"

"Wait what's special about those dates besides September 6 1990?" Dean adds

Thomas laughs "Well that was a year I wouldn't forget" Thomas adds and Bobby sighed. "One of those years he was here for his birthday I let him have a party here and I had to get Rufus to help me get all those drunk kids home and he only did the favour for you, he said you help him with a werewolf clan Also I still don't understand why Sam was with you at that time" Bobby added

"Yes and I keep in touch with them even though me and Rufus killed most of the females of the clan Sam was with me because well you know him and John" Thomas said looking at Bobby

"Oh, he ran away, no wonder when I asked he said he didn't want to talk about it" Bobby added

"Yes and that's how I found he was with you Thomas because he called looking for Sam thought Bobby knew and heard voices in background saying good bye one was Sam other was Thomas how ever Sam said to you if that's Dad tell him I don't want to come back unless he says sorry Thomas told Sam hes sorry, you two left I don't know where took me seven months to track Sam after that and Wait Killed most of females I though Werewolves didn't have clans?" Dean said

"They do when they are Quileutes" Annabeth adds looking at Thomas with a smile

"Wait that Native American tribe that is to be descended from wolves?" Dean said looking at Thomas

"Yes, Right now they have issues with all Vampires but a clan of them Why do you think any Vampire won't touch me not even those ones you and your Dad hunted a few months back I dated one wolf named Jacob Black and I still like him That reminds me he invited me, you and Percy to go see him and his boyfriend Emmett Cullen" "He did? He remembers me and Percy, that was when we were 14 or so I think when you sort of Joined us to help find Zeus's bolt" Annabeth added with a curious look on her face

"Wait the book by S. Meyers is real?" Dean adds

"Yes and No. All of it she made up, but events that happen in Eclipse were Real. Vampires who tried to kill some werewolves but some one or something made her books come to life and The real forks was destroyed in process it took a week and her fiction became our part of our world, and the rest of it is history." Thomas said looking at Dean

"That and fact No one knows the truth about how the place was destroyed, I think Winged feather heads, and someone one who knows Magic made her book real the dragons are looking in to it." Drago adds

"No wonder that leader said, If that Kid shows up the wolves will come with his call and we don't need those shifters around That makes more sense then it did back then" Dean said

"Yes, any way the dates are important because of these events

**October 6 1992**_**:**_ I don't know unless he want's information from You Drago, or those books that belong to our family I don't know.

As for **November 6, 1994 to December 6 1996: **Those were tough times for me I was attacked buy a lot of things supernatural you name it I was protected by Drago, Ellen, Ruby and some physic that John Winchester knows.

**January 6 1998 to February 6 2000:** was when Ruby found about myself and my history we are still looking into that, I might be related to Samuel colt, same with Lisa and Ben Braeden plus Bella Talbot. In those years I might a lot of hunters and have helped them, and they know a few things about me that I told them same with Ruby, A watch was sent to me No name it was postdated years before and was left at a post office, I think it belong to my mother and Mary wanted it safe not to get in demons hands

**March 6 2002: **I was looking into Greek myth and found a book that belong to your mother Dean It was at a book shop to be exact

**March 12 2004** was when I was all most killed but something saved me and Sam saw it, it was on his hunt by himself.

**April 6 2006** I was here for my birthday, and I hid something here a book that I put together about yellow eyes and other things I've seen over my life time including most of the Greek gods just encase we need it However I was 16 at the time and I don't remember where I hid it" Thomas added sighing

"Hmm Wait Sam said something to me after the party. Knowing Thomas he was drunk when he hid the book find the clues I left then yo find it" Bobby adds

"I think Clue one is the table" Annabeth said as she looked at the broken table.

"Hmm, To find what you seek what Greek god is the god of war" it reads Dean said

"Areas, Found it – To look what your looking for war has been going on for years what is name of the flower that turned in to a poem" Bobby said next

"Poppy, Here So you found the clue, You will find what your looking for near something that is cold but also hot" Annabeth said

"The fridge Why would I hide a book in the fridge?" Thomas said

"Hmm Something cold also hot, what else could it mean, only things are like that are a fridge, or a rad" Dean said

"Here it is wow it's thicker then I put it to be, has Sam been her over the years Bobby?" Thomas adds looking between the fridge and the radiator.

"Yes, he's been here when he fraught with John stayed a few nights each year last time he was here was just before he was admitted to law school Bobby added looking at Thomas

Annabeth went over to where the book was, she looked down and found something

Huh? There's a note here – Thomas if your reading this then you found it because of the clues I saved for you knowing you or me we were both drunk that day. Anyway I get to the point. Your more then one demigod. Death is one, Amaterasu the sun God, Crouns brother as well, and one more that I don't know. As for your dragon powers it was giving to by your father he was a dragon decendent I found by looking through things I even summon Amaterasu she told me, she said tell him when time is right. She has watch over you for years. Why do you think that fire didn't kill you its because her powers saved you. Also why else you didn't die Death as well as for Crouns brother that necklace I found was his. Crouns brother screwed your mom, Amaterasu screwed your dad same with one I don't know As for Death your father worked as a reaper Don't ask how I found that out I did that's all you need to know about that.

Sam

Ps: Ruby called me about few years back said something find Annabeth and Percy I don't know why but she said it was important because Percy is going to need help soon.

"Ok that clears up her message to come here, but it doesn't make any logic why though" Annabeth said looking at the people in the room.

TBC In Ch2 – Clash of the Titans.


	3. Speech of Dragon

_**Dragon Language and its Translations**_

Goh ko meni me ha Shika oi Ni shy hadeai me as ti?

Toke Ra Ma Eek Tao Han Re Ma Emu Ancient Drago Camelot Drago Heir.

Ki

Ko

Loki ji ne ki oi yo

Io Mi uoi Ne hy to ma

Iy Mu Ti O Ho Ne Ti Love Ne O

"Nr Ji hai Ki Mk IO Love Igi ji hi no uy ki NeKnoew I"

_**Translations: **_

Do you like me? Are you like me as well?

O Ancient Dragon King of Camelot The Dragon Heir

Yes

No

True Mates or Mate

Look after your Self

Hope to see you again my love

I know my Love, It's weird but I feel with you and Know what your saying and doing.


End file.
